


Humpty Dumpty/破碎先生

by Gravi



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravi/pseuds/Gravi
Summary: 如果你在一个陌生的时间,陌生的地点醒来,你会不会变成一个陌生的你。





	Humpty Dumpty/破碎先生

**Author's Note:**

> 写的时候还在复联1

Humpty Dumpty/破碎先生

So better take the keys and drive forever  
所以最好带上钥匙不停奔驰

Staying won't put these future back together  
停留不会让这些未来重现

All the perfect drugs and superheroes  
所有的完美毒品和超级英雄

Wouldn't be enough to bring me up to zero  
也不够使我重新来过

————Aimee Mann

1.<21世纪及失落的荣光>

微风牵动白窗帘，在室内漾起一股小小的气流。旧式的收音机吱吱呀呀地传来欢呼的人声，声音被晒成微黄的白粉墙反射吸收。40年代软糯的阳光安静地将金边洒在沉睡者鼻梁额角，在一张棱角分明的面孔上投下暗淡的阴影。可沉睡者却并未酣睡，眉头锁起，睫毛不安的颤动，像是陷入什么抽痛的梦境。

如果他不会醒来，是否时间会永远定格在这个阳光慵懒的午后。或许这样更好。

但他还是醒来了，不安的颤动化成艰难的睁眼，各个感官回流入意识，视野在一英尺前逐渐成型，吊扇平稳地旋转。喧嚣的呼闹声似乎吓到才苏醒的人，他向声音来源处瞟了一眼。

“……三振出局……”

“……费城人队……”

“……道奇队……”

苏醒者四下环顾，尝试着动了动手脚，坐了起来。奇怪的神色凝聚在那张好看的脸上，怀疑的目光扫视着周围这一切。经战火洗礼过的直觉古怪地拉起黄色警报，有什么不对，有什么不妥，可他现在还不清楚。

这里是哪儿？之后又发生什么了？

他最后的记忆锁定在茫茫的冰原之上，无线电里佩姬的声音混合着兹兹的杂音构成他最后的感觉。之后一阵猛烈的冲撞让他迅速陷入了黑暗，迅速到连疼痛还来不及感受就被埋入冰层。

一个女人推门进入，穿着打扮的模仿着佩姬。可惜她不是佩姬。永远不是。

“早上好，罗杰斯队长。应该说，下午好。”女人开口说道，脸上挂着僵硬的笑容。

史蒂夫斜觑着她，后脑开始作痛。“我在哪儿？”他问道，语气冷漠到连自己都被吓了一跳。

“纽约的一间康复室里。”

他面露质疑的神色，“我是说，我到底在哪儿？”

女人的嘴角抽搐了一下，很微小，但他捕捉到了。“我不明白你在说什么？”

她在装傻。史蒂夫做结论道。事实上，跟美国队长打交道时，装傻绝对是最坏的选项。因为你绝不可能在一个快于你四倍反射弧人面前隐瞒什么，更何况他现在心情还很不好。

史蒂夫不想跟她绕圈子，莫名的火气窜出来。他不确定自己在哪儿，他不确定现在是什么时候，他不确定对方是敌是友。哦，天哪，他什么都不确定。

“这场比赛是在1941年5月，当时我在场，所以，我再问你一遍，我到底在哪儿？”他上前逼近了一步，这个动作足够有威慑力。

收音机还在冒出不合时宜的人声，喧嚣的欢呼明显不适合当下凝滞的场面。

女人僵在那里，伪装的表情一点点从脸上掉下来，诡计被拆穿时人们大多是这个样子。难堪又急迫。

然后几个全副武装的男人冲进来，绞杀了最后一丝怀旧的气息。

隐瞒不成至少摊牌？史蒂夫嘲讽地想。

身体早在意识回炉之前行动，条件反射式的躲开来人的攻击后，史蒂夫抓起对方朝墙扔去，只是没想到墙壁会这么薄。

湿冷的空气混合着惨白的白炽光灯涌入狭小的房间，窗外熟悉的街景也不过是冰冷的投影，史蒂夫愣愣地盯着蓝色的地面，只有鼓风机还在无谓地吹动着窗帘。

也好，40年代的旧阳光本来就是个破碎的梦，没必要再装下去了。

然后他开始奔跑，无助地奔跑，玩命地奔跑。脑袋内警报大作，一波又一波地疼痛席卷而来，有一瞬间他甚至感到四肢麻木。这个世界怎么了，自己又是怎么了。没有目的，没有方向，没有尽头。想要逃离，可摆脱不了10g的地心引力。

蓝色的背景匆匆越过，五光十色的嘈杂取而代之。

声、光、电、热一齐涌入感官，巨大的冲击让他措手不及。他熟悉的世界没有那么多喧嚣的元素，闪烁的霓虹灯简直要将虹膜剥离眼球。史蒂夫手足无措地站在熙攘的街头，人们穿着奇装异服淡漠地走过。

陌生的时间，陌生的地点，陌生的自己。

你好，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。欢迎来到21世纪。

一阵激烈的疼痛麻痹了周遭，他看着世界旋转着倒了下去。

\+ +

又是黑暗。无尽的黑暗。黏稠的黑暗。黑暗中潜藏着不为人知的力量，蠢动着邪恶古老的生物。黑暗吞噬你的感知，你的意识，你的四肢百骸。史蒂夫讨厌黑暗。

他艰难地撑开眼皮，似乎些微的动作都会引起连锁的疼痛。他的后脑又开始疼了。

该死。

“你醒了。”一个黑色的身影滑入视线。

史蒂夫默默地打量着对方。男人，左眼还蒙着眼罩。军人？不对，军人不会选择这么不便行动的着装，但从他的坐姿来看又像是和部队有关。习惯发号施令。肌肉轻微松弛。大概不会是外勤人员。

他还指望多思索一会儿，可道道疲惫翻涌上来。似乎自从他苏醒开始，他就很容易感到疲倦。这可真让人不适应。

“我叫尼克·弗瑞，是神盾局的总指挥官。”

史蒂夫潜入记忆，搜索着有关“神盾局”的信息。嗯，好吧，还是有印象的，一个特工组织，史塔克先生也曾参加过。

史蒂夫给了对方一个“请继续”的眼神。

“我们以为让你慢慢接受最好。”

接受什么？史蒂夫几乎就要脱口而出，可喉结上下滚动，怎么也发不出音来。只有气流呼呼地通过。

可恶。他在内心里又骂了句脏话。

弗瑞注意到史蒂夫奇怪的神情，他清了清嗓子，接着道，“如果说不出话就不要勉强。你的大脑在上一次任务中受到了撞击，目前损伤程度还不能确定，可能会伴有一系列的身体机能的变异，请你适应。”

史蒂夫惊异地看向他，无数的话语就在唇边滚动可到头来只是一团呼气。他动了动手脚，还好，其他部位还有知觉。

那么，我现在到底在哪儿？他用眼神询问道。

弗瑞飞快地扫了盖在他身上蠕动的被单一眼，叹一口气，“我很抱歉地告诉你，罗杰斯队长，你现在在21世纪，你之前沉睡了七十年。”

史蒂夫用一种不可置信地神色望向他，他蔚蓝色的眼睛里写满了恐惧和震怒，他想要咆哮，想要嘶吼，想要砸  
烂这周围的一切，可他发不出一个字，而深入骨髓的疲倦将他钉在病床上不得动弹。

“真的，十分抱歉。”弗瑞站起身，走出病房。

\+ +

他被一阵骚动吵醒。身穿粉色套装的护士正在往他头上套什么，他下意识地挡开她。你在干什么？他说道，可唯一能被接收的，只有一串唇语。他又忘了自己失声了。

“不用紧张，我只是在给你做脑部监测，因为你受伤后，大脑电流一直很不稳定，需要24小时监控。”

史蒂夫眨眨眼睛，又慢慢躺下身去。这个世界与自己所处的那个太过不同，就算主观上告诉自己这里很安全，直觉还是时刻调成备战状态。稍有风吹草动，都能使他从浅睡中惊醒。

他开始怀念40年版本的康复室了。

护士把冰凉的电极贴到他脑侧，他下意识躲闪着，又强迫自己乖乖躺着不动。和本能做对抗从来没容易过。他无声地叹息。

“如果有什么事，就按这个电铃。”护士在离开时如是地说道。

史蒂夫点点头。打探着这个单人间病房。说真的，这里作为一间病房未免也太过豪华了点。配备了电视不说，还有单人间浴室，隔音效果超好，地面是瓷砖的，左侧的一排玻璃窗透着不知从哪儿来的采光。自从被虚假的“40年代街景”欺骗过，史蒂夫就很难再相信窗外的什么。谁知道这又是不是弗瑞做的假象。

史蒂夫安静地躺着。不管这是不是他的意愿，他现在也只好安静。从护士离开起，这个病房都流淌着一种扼人窒息的静谧，静到他数着自己的心跳，听着血液在动脉中喷涌的声息，还有无声地喉音。

如果一辈子都要躺在病床上度过，那还不如现在就死掉。

一句没头没尾的话闯入脑海，史蒂夫被自己的这个念头吓了一跳。舌头滑过齿间，他想起不知何时起藏在右侧臼齿里的氰化物，一股没由来的冲动想要弄碎它。仿佛那不是毒药而是解药。解脱他安静的痛苦，悄然的扭曲，和莫名的21世纪。

咬碎它。舌尖灵巧地拨弄着光滑的齿面，臼齿从根部就已开始松动。

咬碎它。只需轻轻一挑，所有的致命的化学元素就可以暴露在毫无防备的口腔里。

咬碎它。  
……

不要——

史蒂夫猛地弹起身，背心早已被汗水濡湿，粘糊糊地贴在肩胛骨上。吊扇徒劳无力地挂在头顶上转悠。现实滑入视线。他记起自己一周前已经出院，出院手续还是希尔特工帮忙办理的。现在他正躺在自己布鲁克林的公寓里，屋外时不时有呼啸而过的马达声传来。他转头看墙上的挂钟，夜光的指针显示现在是凌晨3点。

今天是夏至日，如果再晚两个小时说不定还能看到日出。

他决定去洗个澡。

浴室的水流哗啦啦地打在身上，顺着他脊背上光滑的皮肤一直下滑到脚踝。他望向镜中的自己，水汽和昏黄的灯光共同模糊了轮廓，但依旧看得出紧实的身形。谁又能想到这事一具94岁高龄老人的躯体呢？

怪物。你是一个怪物。一个念头浮出脑海。史蒂夫沉着地把它又按下去。闭嘴。

苏醒过后，他总会不受控制的冒出一些可怕的想法，起初他还会被吓到，但现在他已学会游刃有余地和自己玩“天黑请闭嘴”的游戏了。

他怕自己是有些疯癫了。

你根本就不是人类。——闭嘴。

不然你认为会有哪个人像你一样的，被冻住七十年还没死，94岁还有这样一副躯体。——闭嘴。

不然你以为那些刀枪子弹打到身上为什么连疤痕都没留下？因为你本身就是个怪物。——闭嘴。

你只不过一直在逃避这个事实而已，你偷取别人的性命换得永生，你转移自己的伤害而不受伤害。你开始就是只怪物，过去是只怪物，现在是只怪物，今后也会是只怪物！——闭嘴！

史蒂夫一拳打在镜面上，面容在镜面上破碎。

玻璃渣刺入肌肤的痛感使他略微清醒些。一定是脑损伤的问题。他自顾自地想。开始在水池里冲洗血肉模糊的伤口，清理的时候他故意加大力道。这种自虐式的疼痛将那些稀奇古怪的念头一一拔出脑海。

你——闭嘴。

怪物——闭嘴。

别——闭嘴。

他再度恢复平静。关上水龙头时他的右手已经痛到麻痹，不过这没什么大不了的。反正所有的伤口都会痊愈，  
所有的疼痛都会褪去。只是他还呆在这里，做困兽之斗。

他简单的包扎了一下伤口，没有棉签，上药的时候只能靠手感倒，结果碘酒洒满了整只手。他走到书桌前，从抽屉里拿出药瓶。白色的片状物就乖巧的躺在手心，只要他轻轻一攥拳就会捏得粉碎。真不明白这么小的药片如何能抑制住他脑内强烈而恐怖的想法。冷水送服。

他站在窗口，吹着署名为夏夜的风，蓝色的眼睛被夜染得深沉。

窗外又划过一道白光，刺耳的轰鸣声打破夜的沉寂。这不是他记忆中的布鲁克林。耶稣基督，还剩下什么是他记忆中模样。时间变了，空间变了，甚至连他自己都变了。他不清楚在他昏睡的七十年里世界发生了怎样的变化，但他一定错过了太多，多到就算现在有人告诉他你不在地球上，他也能相信。

他坐在窗口平静的看着纽约城的日出。

他努力把公寓布置成过去的样子，一样的茶几，一样的黑白电视，一样的电灯开关，一样的铁板床，假装自己还活在上个世纪40年代。而这一切都是如此的不堪一击，以至于一声疾驰而过的马达都能摧毁这游离的假象。他知道自己回不去了。巴基，佩姬，都已经过去式的不能再过去。而他也老了，真的老了，拖着一具金玉其外败絮其中的残败身体，游走在这个不属于他的时代。

\+ +

神盾局似乎终于意识到该对史蒂夫的语音功能障碍做点什么了。下午3：40，神盾局专门配置给他的通讯器响了起来。单调的“铃铃铃”顿时充满整个空旷的体育馆。

史蒂夫点开“接通”键，扩音器里立时就传来清脆的女声。“罗杰斯队长，请您于今天下午六点钟到神盾局总部报到，适配您的电子音合成器。”然后她停顿了一会儿，似乎在等待对方回答“收到”。

收到。史蒂夫无声地说。

接线员突然意识到自己的错误，于是扩音器里又传出慌张的道歉声，“对，对不起，队长，我，我忘记了……”

越抹越黑。史蒂夫无奈地想。

对方尴尬地掐断连线。

3：42。

史蒂夫估摸着只要摩托不抛锚，自己还是能赶得到的。他快步走下楼，跨上摩托车。

5:50。

他很高兴自己的那辆WLA型军用哈雷摩托[1]还是很好用，也不知道神盾局的人在处理美国队长“遗物”时下了多少心思。

他走到总部大门口，通过指纹虹膜鉴定。巨大的黑色屏障缓缓打开，一条银色的路面显示出来，直通地下。他至今仍想不明白为什么现代人那么喜欢把房子建在地下，单纯的镁光灯采光晃得人眼疼。越往深处走道路越宽阔，一条银色的路面分叉成好几条，如果不是耳麦里的指示，他估计自己早该迷路了。身边来来往往的神盾局工作人员渐渐多了起来，他们统一穿着深蓝色的紧身服。史蒂夫尽量让自己棕色的皮夹克不那么显眼，可六英尺二寸的身高不允许他这么做。

一路上时不时得收获着神盾人员“善意且温和”的目光。等到达位于地下15层的科技研发部门时，他都觉得的自己快被眼刀打成塞子了。

6:00。

“请跟我来，罗杰斯队长。”希尔特工未多一句废话，领着史蒂文向更深处走。一位衣着优雅的女士正坐在一件透明玻璃房的中间，希尔走上前去，“波茨女士，这位是罗杰斯队长。罗杰斯队长，这位是波茨女士，史塔克集团的总裁。”

“幸会。罗杰斯队长”波茨站起身。

幸会。请叫我史蒂夫就可以了。史蒂夫安静地伸出手。

希尔行了个礼，转身离去。

“请坐吧。”波茨对着史蒂夫做了请的手势。

谢谢。史蒂夫无声地回答。

她递来一份文件，封面上黑体印刷着电子音合成计划。“希尔特工已经把你的情况跟我讲过了，对于你的遭遇，我感到十分抱歉。不过我相信，我们的科技能够对你有所帮助。这里是计划书。”波茨脸上写满了“史塔克工业集团竭诚为您服务”的表情。史蒂夫很不习惯，这样的表情过于机械，过于淡然。而来到21世纪的这些天，他总在反复地看见。“7-11很高兴为您服务”“麦当劳欢迎您来欢迎您再来”。冷冰冰的面孔都像是人造的，不带感情，空洞而虚假。

波茨当然不知道对面的家伙除了轻声叹息以外还有这么丰富的脑内活动，他拿过笔，重重地写下一行。

我希望这件事情你能替我保密。

“当然可以。”波茨微笑道。

人造微笑。

\+ +

所谓的“电子音合成计划”就是在大脑的发生中枢植入一枚芯片，接受大脑里的电信号，并传导到体外的发声装置上去，发声装置转换电信号为声波通过扩音器发出。芯片在发声区电信号的同时还会接受部分情感区域的神经脉冲，所以传出的声音还会有情绪的起伏。一个小玩意，是史塔克集团的最新科研成果。

“我要把它命名为‘电子噪音’”托尼搂着波茨，从太空陶瓷的茶几上端起酒杯。

86年的红葡萄酒，听说哈雷彗星的光顾会影响葡萄酒的品质。他才懒得管这些，这都是泡妞用的幌子，更何况现在的妞们更关心的是酒瓶上的标价，而不是喝进去的红水。

“这不是个好主意。”波茨接过递来的酒杯。

“管他的，祝‘电子噪音’大卖。”

“你的幽默感一如既往的糟糕，祝‘电子音合成器’成功。”

“干杯。”

\+ +

史蒂夫配合医生侧躺着，脆弱的脊柱全部裸露在外。

“弓着背。”白口罩下传来闷声。

一股酸麻的肿胀感延生开来，透明的塑料管缓慢滴下麻醉药剂。身下胶皮手术台摩擦着皮肤，冰凉的温度激起一阵颤栗。他知道自己很快就要陷入深眠，来到21世纪两周零3天8小时45分钟后第一次陷入深眠。兴许他还能在梦境里再见到巴基和佩姬，还有那个崩析分离的40年代纽约及它所代表的世界。

祝好梦，史蒂夫。

\+ +

他出现在冰原，天空还飘着雪花，而他只穿一件衬衫却不觉得冷。佩姬向他走来，仍穿着部队的深棕色套装。她在微笑。呼出的鼻息在冷空气中凝成飘渺的白雾。他明白自己在做梦，不过这也无妨。至少这一刻他只愿沉溺于梦境。

“史蒂夫，”她走近来，右手搭上他落满雪花肩头，“让我教你跳舞。”

没有伴乐，佩姬就轻轻哼着歌，脚掌点着拍子。她是个好老师，史蒂夫难得的没有笨拙地踩到舞伴的脚，反而被她带着越跳越轻松。

巴基就在不远处，越过肩膀，可以看见他的眼角眉梢都带着笑意。厄金斯博士和史塔克先生同举着酒杯，朝自己微笑。

他们都回来了。

他想说“谢谢你”可喉咙怎么都发不出声音。怎么回事？他不知道，他慌了，打乱了步伐，跌倒在地。他想去够佩姬的手臂，可四肢僵硬。佩姬还在跳，全然不觉舞伴的离开。天空开始烧得火红，太阳像滴血一般沉入海面。

他看见德国人的敌机正在飞来，机翼后拖出两条长长白线。炸弹开始雨点般落下，冰面被砸成了弹坑，他就仰躺在壕沟之内，想要警告众人。但一切都太晚了，世界开始坍圮，天空被击落时敌机的尾烟割裂成块状光斑，纷纷坠落。他除了像鱼一样的翕合，无能为力。

他惊醒，陌生的电子男音惊恐地喊道，“佩姬——”

然后，所有的都结束了。

他躺在神盾的单人间病房内，盯着陌生的天花板，告诉自己，你很安全。

 

2.<有或者没有的意义>

史蒂夫花了很多时间来适应自己的“声音”——比他预计的多多了。说真的，他宁愿就这么一辈子哑巴着也不希望会有个什么人造科技来代替自己，尤其在与人沟通这么重要的方面。而神盾告诉他“一旦加入，必须服从”。他试图辩驳但身上军人服从命令的天性让他不得不再一次沉默。对抗本性总是很难，不是吗？

他记起从前的自己不会这么反感科学技术，事实上，他本人不就是科学技术应用在人类身上的最好证明不过。

如果换做现在，他估计是打死也不愿参加那个该死的“超级战士改造”计划了。

不过他依旧尊敬厄金斯博士。

死去的总是难以责难。

头疼仍持续不断，好在惊厥再没发作过。史蒂夫把这归结于他良好的按时用药习惯。巴比妥类。听着就绕口的名字，他锁好门，下楼，手表型的体外发声器戴在腕上，通讯器躺在上衣口袋，钱包在內夹，钥匙扣上佩姬的小像完好无损。这是他找希尔要的，大概是从一份年代久远的资料档案上剪下来的照片，匣子是他同钥匙扣一起在Good Will商店买的，付款的时候干净利落，但等到他要把钥匙栓上去时，史蒂夫还是犹豫了。他不懂自己为什么要这样做，还有什么意义，对待一个很可能早已离去，并且是儿孙绕膝安详离开的女人，一个从过去到现在就不会属于他的女人。没有任何意义。正如他现在攥着写有一行地址的纸条，赶往一个他不该去的地方一样，没有任何意义。他但还是做了，人类是捉摸不定的生物。

他启动摩托，天空下起小雨。

他忘了自己骑行了多久，又穿过多少条陌生而人潮汹涌的街道。不知从何而起，纽约和寂静已毫无干系。

中途他停下来一次，在街角买了杯特浓意式咖啡和巧克力面包。连曾经住过的公寓楼都被改造成百货商店后，这是他唯一熟悉的地方，还是那家咖啡店，连招牌都未曾翻新。他走进去，店主是个中年男子，或许记忆中那位年轻的小姑娘会是他的祖母，甚至曾祖母。史蒂夫在等咖啡时有一搭没一搭的聊到，他年轻时多么喜欢到这儿买咖啡，那时候他甚至还够不上5英尺6寸。然后男店主惊讶地望着他，说道他从小就帮着家里打理店铺为什么从没见过他。还有“你现在难道不年轻吗？”他递过咖啡时问道。史蒂夫没有回答，接过他的找零低头吃面包。

年龄于我到底又有何用。他自嘲地想着，掏出药片就着咖啡吞下。

时间不过是人类自欺欺人的把戏，岁月会带走许多人，除了像自己一样，逃离三界外不在五行中，披着人皮的怪物。

他知道脑袋又在瞎想了，可他此刻不想管，逆着风，雨点打在面颊上几乎让人睁不开眼。他忘了上一次冒雨赶路是何时了，大抵是史塔克开着飞机穿越德军封锁线的那次。他当时害怕极了，不知道是因为弹壳划过的火花还是无线电耳麦里狂躁的杂音，但炮弹擦着降落伞而过的滋味真比得上与死神接吻。

回忆进行到救出人质跋涉过群山延脉时，他停下摩托，门牌上的地址对上了被雨水模糊的纸条。此刻雨淋得透湿，他不确定就这样拜访是否是个好主意，但他不想再多跑一趟了，脑海里储存的记忆已不够他再跑一个来回。

他按响门铃，复习着所有可能的开场白。

但门被打开时，大脑立时当机。

如果不是理智告诉他这只有一个“改造人”，或许扬声器那声“佩姬”就要呼之欲出。

对方看着他，问他有什么事，下这么大雨需要进来坐坐吗。

他只是急促地问道，“这里曾住过一个叫做佩姬·卡特的人吗？”女人拉开门，笑了笑，说，“她是我外婆，请进来吧。”

带上门的时候，他听见扬声器里一阵不安的骚动，女人回过头来问你有没有听见什么声音，他摇头，局促地站  
在客厅里，盯脚下地板上形成的水渍。

女人从里屋拿出干净的毛巾，送到史蒂夫跟前，“请擦擦头发吧，过会儿弄感冒了可不好。”话罢她示意史蒂夫坐到沙发上，转身端来了热咖啡。

史蒂夫站在房间中央，尴尬地抹去后背的雨水，挣扎了一会儿，还是坐下了。“谢谢你。”

“我叫凯特，你找我外婆有什么事吗？”女人顺着他身边坐下，但保持着礼节性距离。

“史蒂文，史蒂文·罗杰斯。我的祖父曾经是他的手下，我代他来看望她的。”史蒂夫不明白自己为什么要撒谎，至少为什么要对姓名撒谎。他是对“史蒂夫·罗杰斯”这个名字太有信心了吗？可现在他仅仅是个过气的超级英雄罢了，过了七十年，人们或许还对“美国队长”有着些微的印象，但那个身材矮小瘦弱的金发青年，早死在漫长的岁月和无尽的流言之中了。

“是这样啊，”凯特偏着头，流露出惋惜的神色，“那你大概来得太晚了，她二十年前就去世了。葬在绿荫公墓。”  
史蒂夫垂下眼皮，修长的手指摩挲着杯身，“我，我很抱歉，提起了你的祖母。”

凯特宽慰地牵了牵嘴角，“没什么，佩姬去世时我还太小，根本什么都记不住。所以，倒也没什么难过的。”

听到从他人嘴里说出“佩姬”这个名字，史蒂夫打了个寒颤，一股异样的电流从脊背上窜过，嘴角开始不自觉的抽动。他暗自惊心，千万不可以此时发作。摸索出药片咽下。

“怎么了，身体不舒服吗？”凯特倾过身，关切地问。

“没有，既然这样，我该告辞了。谢谢你的咖啡。”史蒂夫几乎是逃出门外。

\+ +

托尼记得很多事。多到有时想忘记一件都难。例如八岁的时候模仿美国队长而摔断腿，打了一个月的石膏，害得一只腿粗一只腿细被人笑了好久。不过那人毕竟没笑到最后，成年后的托尼做空了他上市公司三亿股，然后一边喝85年的柏翠庄葡萄酒一边欣赏这支蓝筹业绩股跌破发行价。有仇不报非君子。还有13岁的时候为抢一套美国队长限量版珍藏卡片和同学大打出手，折了鼻梁骨，关了禁闭，记了大过，还好弄到了卡片。其实不是托尼有那么喜欢美国队长，那个时候不像现在鹰眼与黑寡妇齐飞，索尔共浩克一色。美国队长是始祖，算是超级英雄中最有文化有历史的一个了。托尼对品位要求一直很高。不过更重要的是他们家跟美国队长还算是有点渊源的，从父辈起史塔克军工就在为美国政府提供科技援助，这也直接导致了他的父亲和美国队长有些交集。所以当托尼见到半冷冻状态看上去比自己还要年轻个十岁的史蒂夫·罗杰斯时，他内心五味杂陈。好在他前三十年已经积累了足够多的财产科技让任何高富帅在自己面前都抬不起头来，否则托尼·高自尊·史塔克真的会考虑要不要给眼前的冰棍及儿时的偶像来上一剂神经毒素要他永远都醒不过来。

真人比卡片上更帅。不过这点他死都不会承认的。

托尼的爸算不上是个合格的爸。现在发明了一个词叫“坑爹”，托尼觉得实在是再贴切不过了。除了约翰·温切斯特，几乎就没有哪个爸会把五岁大的孩子独自留在大到吓人的房间里，然后和妻子外出一周未归，更别谈是在纽约的飓风天了。这着实成为了日后托尼开发人工智能管家贾维斯的不懈动力，虽然贾维斯明显不限于一个管家[1]。

五岁的小托尼在那一周里学会了开高于他本人两倍的冰箱，用微波炉泡速食面热汉堡，怎样给咖啡机加咖啡以保证自己能裹在被窝里看动画片一整晚而不至于睡着，最重要的是千万别给陌生人开门。这是以托尼站在小凳子上勾着把手开门，最后被劫匪绑票，警方花了五天才找到他，这样惨痛的代价而得来的。后来托尼才知道七十二小时才是最佳搜寻时间，自己五天后能被找到简直是上帝保佑。虽然警方一再表示如果不是史塔克夫妇的专机因暴风不能起飞，他们还能更快。

托尼被接回的时候表现的异乎寻常的镇定。其实他不觉被绑票与丢在空落落的大房子里有什么不同，起码身边还有人，一群人，围着你，跟你“说话”，威胁你快点说出父母的保险箱密码，而不是冷冰冰的大理石地板。他恨大理石地板。

妈妈很担心托尼会因此落下心理疾病，但找来的心理医生告诉她托尼·史塔克坚强得像钢铁一样。

然而孤独就是强酸。时间就是砂纸。磨掉了表漆，腐蚀了金属，剩下的只有千疮百孔躯体徘徊在失心与失心的边界线。

夜夜笙歌，日日三竿。有多少疯狂的派对，有多少流连的夜店。他拥有最豪华的的大厦，却未曾有过一个近似温暖的家。残缺的一块，包裹着碎弹片，一齐贴近心脏，心跳最明显地地方。

没人可以拯救我。他抚上沉睡的史蒂夫的脸庞时如是地想。

接下来他转身离开，把自己埋在那个宽敞的机械室，没日没夜地研究，想尽一切办法试图把史蒂夫从那个看上去永远不会醒的梦魇里拉回来。

“这很残忍。”他对着贾维斯耳语。

“但我坚信您做的是对的事。”沉着的男音回答。

“谢谢你，贾维斯。”

托尼关上了电子屏。咖啡终于告罄。

“欢迎回来。”托尼倒在King-size的单人床时，安静地念到。

\+ +

史蒂夫真正意义上的见到托尼应该是基于一次人质劫持。史蒂夫去地下卖场买补给品，接着一伙傻不拉叽的蒙面男冲进来，朝天放了三枪报销了一个玻璃灯管和自动灭火器，喷了蹲在地上的人质们一个透心凉。后来貌似有个更傻的人质说了句找死的话，激怒了劫匪。其中一个就拿着枪管低着收银员小姐威胁道，说话的人不站出来就一枪嘣了她。然后一个留着小胡子穿高档西装一看就隶属于那1%剥削阶级的男人站了出来。他眨巴眨巴眼，笑着说，“放轻松点，伙计，是我。你看我蹲这么久西装都皱了。”声音里戏谑的腔调不言而喻。史蒂夫腹诽兄弟不是你说的你瞎捣个什么乱啊。四倍于常人的听力可不是盖的。

而男人仍不就此罢休，继续道，“今天真是倒霉，出来逛个街居然还能遇到劫匪，肯定是哪天我喝高了把浴室的镜子打碎了。而且容我说一句，劫匪先生，你们这创意也太逊了，别以为蒙个丝袜在脑袋上就能出来糊弄人  
了。就不能学学《蝙蝠侠》里的小丑，弄个威尼斯面具什么的。”

史蒂夫简直有把自己一头撞死在黄桃罐头上的冲动了，他怎么会看不出来这四个智商拙计的绑匪绝对是心怀不满的工薪阶级，最恨像他这样成天脚不着地面在他们头上作威作福的华尔街男了。如果说之前那个略显娘炮的声音是属于找死，那么现在这个玩笑不恭的声音肯定会死透。

匪徒开枪的那一刻他一跃了上去，不是为了学某个共产主义国家的战斗英雄挡枪子，而是身体远在大脑回神前就反应。那些神盾局“超级英雄未经允许不得暴露身份”的狗屁条例一瞬被扔到爪哇国过圣诞去了。  
那刹那，他只知道，不能有人因此而死。至少是死在自己眼前。

巴基坠落的时候他快有被自我怀疑给活埋的倾向。他想过如果有一个机会自己能代替对方去死，他会不会选。

结果是，不会。

他甚至都没试着为这个结果戴个冠冕堂皇的帽子，像什么“如果我活着就能救更多的人”（虽然确实如此）或者“超级战士值得更多”。他内心里，不用深处，一直都很清楚，自己不是什么超级战士，更别谈什么超级英雄了。他只不过是个改造人，一件失败案例，一行错误代码，一头人间失格的怪物。连为最好的朋友去死的勇气都没有。他不值得更多，也不值得更好。

活着，不过为了救赎。虽然自己不那么值得。

这么近的距离，子弹打偏了，很偏了，大概是史蒂夫扑身过来时气流太强烈。

覆铜的子弹轻巧的嵌进男人的腹腔，男人闷声倒下，消失在货柜间。

“嘿！”史蒂夫回过头，血即刻涌出来了，推挤摩擦着，仿佛电影散场。

男人吃痛的拧着眉头，侧身去够手边的散落一地的毛巾。他需要止血，但史蒂夫手头站着四个劫匪脱不开身。

“坚持住！”他反手剪断开枪者的肩膀。

汗珠隙住了眼角，男人努力晃晃脑袋，似乎在拼命保持清醒。

“救护车就要来了！”史蒂夫挡开杀来的蒙面男，他们开枪了。

深色的血迹在光滑的瓷砖表面慢慢晕开，染红了男人身下的盒装麦片还有抽痛的嘴角。

他听到呼啸的警笛声，大概是有人在男人吸引开劫匪注意时报了警。

史蒂夫又放倒一个。

“就快了，再坚持一会儿。”

“NYPD！放下武器！”

“跟我说话，跟我说话！”

“醒醒，快醒醒！”

“嘿，看着我好吗？说点什么！”可没有温度的合成音此刻听上去毫无说服力。

卖场一下变得嘈杂，不断的人影在眼前闪烁，男人缓缓合上眼，好困。

还有，去他妈的空心弹[2]。

\+ +

再见面的时候，史蒂夫正低头被弗瑞训话。他不期望找什么借口，陈述事实般的口吻说道，“有人开枪了，有人受伤了。”

弗瑞气不打一处来，他明白史蒂夫根本就没想找理由，对方埋下的脑袋里除了接受组织隔离审查、接受组织降级处分外别无他想。

天杀的40年代思维。他愤愤不满。

然后有个身影晃荡进来，站在一群高个子中间，略显身高不足。

弗瑞用脚趾想都知道是托尼·目无法纪·史塔克。他正露出一个“原来大家都在这”的微笑。

“你好，史塔克先生。”弗瑞扭过头，“你不应该在这。”

“我一个人现在病房里太无聊，你知道的，我讨厌医院。”

史蒂夫转过身，他瞪大了眼睛，挑起一侧眉，满脸的不可置信。托尼爱死这表情了。

“你，你就是史塔克先生？”

“叫我托尼。”托尼眨了下，抛出一个“不叫托尼就捣蛋”的神情，“幸会，冰棍队长。”他伸出右手。

“嗯？”

史蒂夫显然还处在受到了惊吓的状态之中，他磨蹭半天才反应过来，伸出右手。对方已经尴尬的支着手半天了。“对不起，我没会过来。”

扬起一个微笑。

“看得出来。”托尼笑笑。他很愤怒刚刚居然没一个人听出他的笑话。史蒂夫的手真的很大，他的手掌看起来几乎能包裹住自己的。

这点让托尼很恼怒，他没想到苏醒后的美国队长体格这么高大，笑容这么温暖，还有他的大手，干燥而温暖，让人忍不住想依靠。

法克。他暗暗骂一句，企图止住乱窜的思绪。

“很高兴见到你，托尼。”

他知道自己没救了。

 

[2]空心弹射程小，杀伤性大，由于空心设计很容易在人体内翻滚，可以最快速的剥夺对方的反抗能力。

 

3.<谎言、诺言、一纸空言>

所有的超级英雄都要配备一个超级阴谋，最好还有几个超级小强的反派，怎么也打不死，说不定那一天他们突然尿一壶里去再给你来个超级合围。哈哈，你逃不掉了。

这是所有超级英雄漫画颠不破的超级定理。不然永远善良无知的人民就会起来反抗，端掉你的史塔克大厦，砸掉你的蝙蝠车，还顺走一吨氪石外加某人亲爱的大盾。

你又不是威猛先生干嘛非要留着你这个心情不好就易燃易爆的活体核弹头？

这同时也是众多超级英雄在市井里隐姓埋名的原因之一，自家长据窝点被死对头发现不是什么好事，万一哪天打打杀杀玩过火了掉下来砸到女粉丝就更不好了。

所以从纤细型皮特·帕克的傻萌高中生，到粗壮型克拉克·肯特的好好先生，最后到打着哥谭宝贝布鲁西的幌子到处行侠仗义的蝙蝠侠。就像是所有犯罪都会有两套账本，一套给FBI，一套留自己一样，基本上所有的超级英雄都有一个明目张胆的人类假身份。当然托尼最中意最后一种设定，谁说美女与英雄不可兼得？不过他老也弄不明白怎么超人一戴上眼镜连他老妈都认不出来了，闹得最后观众们眼观鼻鼻观心的就指望着露易丝小姐过个十年八年能陪肯特先生配一次眼镜了。前提是他还需要再配一副平光镜的时候。

托尼这么万般无赖地想着。

接着他走出房间来到平台，不安分的上升气流弄乱了耷拉在他前额的黑发。他叹了口气，掏出口袋里的电话，带着温热的体温和浓郁的“托尼·史塔克专属”气息，按下了1号键快速拨通号码。听着听筒里平板单调的电话正在接通的“滴滴”声，好奇为什不给他来个AC/DC的彩铃。

他思忖着一个托尔金般的开头。从前有个霍比特人，住在地洞里……

而事实上他唯一能想到只有，从前有个亿万富翁，他无聊了……

于是他拖着一颗中子星把地球来回打成了筛子……

 

停停停，这个故事越来越玄幻的走向是怎么回事？把地球来回打成塞子这种事情连白超都下不去手啊。

好在一声温和的问候打断了电信部门干巴巴的嘟声顺带着拯救托尼于没什么营养的脑内活动中。

“诚邀美国队长到史塔克大厦顶层与托尼·史塔克共赏纽约夜景，”托尼冷不丁地冒出一句，“来接你的车子我已派出，预计20分钟后到楼下。务必赏光。”

说完，他安静下来，等着电话另一头的反应。托尼几乎可以猜测到史蒂夫现在一手接电话，一手叉着腰，脸上一幅牙痛的表情，也许还会半惊半恼地扬起眉毛。他强忍着被子脑补画面逗乐的冲动，静待其变。

许久，像是做过激烈的思想斗争一般，听筒里传来妥协泄气地声音，“我自己骑车来。”

“期待您的光临。”

他摁下结束键，接通耳麦。“贾维斯，帮我黑进交管部门，给队长开一路绿灯。等会儿送一瓶香槟和甜甜圈来，嗯，要草莓口味的。还有，”他顿了顿，“我表现的怎么样？”

“令人惊叹，史塔克先生。您从未有像今晚一样彬彬有礼。”

“我会把这当作恭维。”

\+ +

史蒂夫接到托尼电话前刚服完药。

这已经是他今天第五次服药了。说明书上写着一天两到三次，一次10g，也就是两片。他今天已经严重超量了，至少是40g[1]。也许对一般人已经可以导致轻度中毒了，而这只够勉强压制他内心的躁动。他甚至能感觉到那些白色药物粉末在他血管里横冲直撞地奔走，输向他的心脏和大脑。

这可不是个好现象。

可他无能为力。自制力正在一点一点被吞噬，被这个陌生世界所有华丽的背景噪音，还有那些埋藏在大脑皮层时隐时现的回忆。他需要一个活路，一个缓解噩梦般自我唾弃的借口。

身体开始叫嚣着需要这些药片，它们像手爪抓挠着史蒂夫的内脏和大脑，幻象和难以忍受的疼痛从身体各处慢慢浮上来，烦躁，头晕，不可抑止地想要砸烂什么，毁坏什么。

他把自己撞向墙面，以期能够缓解一些。但除却骨骼与水泥发出“咚咚”的碰撞声，毫无转机。

四肢有时会不自觉地痉挛[2]。

他明白这是什么，可他不愿承认。

含着水，一口吞下。

\+ +

托尼的专用私人电梯门打开，里面站着史蒂夫，他脸上挂着纳闷的神情。

托尼走近些，印着“性手枪”乐队标志的黑体恤在灯光下格外扎眼。他看见史蒂夫拧了下眉头。“路上可好，队长？”

“托你的福，一路绿灯，这可真少见。”史蒂夫走出电梯，仔细地打量着周围的装潢。

“我亲自设计施工的，”托尼无不自豪地说，撬开香槟瓶子，“来点香槟吗？”

“嗯，很不错。时代感很强。”史蒂夫接过递来的香槟高脚杯。

“希望不是40年代版本的。”托尼随意地坐下，腿翘到沙发上，完全没一点主人样。

史蒂夫怔了一下，转过身，蔚蓝色的眼睛深深看向托尼，神色柔和，“你很介意吗？”

一双眼睛，像极了北极深邃无比的碧蓝色天空，没有任何杂质。托尼几乎可以看到他眼底反射出的影像碰撞自己的视线，就像极光里的氮分子撞击着带电粒子那样。他挪不开目光。

真他妈蓝。

“介意什么？”他木木地问。

“我上个世纪40年代人的身份。”

“哦，这个嘛，”托尼又恢复以往调侃的神色，“虽然我一直不喜欢老年人，当然他们也不喜欢我，不过你是例外啦。”他摇摇手里的酒杯，琥珀色的液体挂上杯壁，“为我们的美国队长得到托尼的青睐而干杯。”

史蒂夫奇怪地看了他一眼。

\+ +

“嘿，有没有人说过你嘴巴里包满食物的样子像只金花松鼠[3]？”史蒂夫好笑地说道。

“啥？”托尼困惑地回头，嘴巴鼓得满满的，但他还在往里塞甜甜圈，呃，居然还是草莓味的。

“金花松鼠。”史蒂夫重复了一边，余光睃到被一扫而空的盘子上。托尼嘴角还占有糖屑。

“别拿动物来比喻我，老兄，我可不待见这个。”托尼回过神后艰难的开口道，他够着放在桌角的杯子，看样子是被噎到了。

“需要我用海姆立克急救法[4]帮你吗？”史蒂夫轻轻拍着托尼的后背，对方正在艰难下咽。

半晌，托尼憋出一个喉音，“不了，好心先生。”

“真不懂你为什么吃甜甜圈都会噎到。”史蒂夫耸耸肩。

“有人吃鸡蛋都被噎死了，好吗？”托尼吞下一大口酒，“去看夜景吗？”

“何乐而不为。”

或许只有站在史塔克大厦的顶层，才回觉得纽约如此之庞大，而自己又是如此之渺小。可不论是珊瑚虫尸体的堆积，还是白蚁黏稠分泌物的胶合，生命体中越过渺小的生物，越有组建广阔天地的可能。

眼下纽约，万家灯火。

而史塔克大厦会是这幅纽约浮世绘里最浓墨重彩的一笔烟火色。

史蒂夫扭头，托尼正出神地眺望远方，胸前的反应堆幽幽地透出蓝光。他看得见托尼深榛色的瞳孔里闪烁的光泽，重叠的光影削弱了他平日里桀骜的神采。此刻的他，干净的像一面镜子，纯粹映出一个关于梦想和荣光的未来，一个不属于自己的未来。

他忽然很想握住对方的手。但还是聪明地止住了。

史蒂夫想，或许是药效的缘故。

难得的不受药物和头痛干扰的时候，史蒂夫会记起很久以前的事，那是他说的战争爆发前的事。

兴许是活的太久了，史蒂夫对现在的许多政治，时事都不闻不问。总统竞选，内阁改组，欧债危机，通货膨胀，经济萧条……这些东西早在他还是个消瘦的小个子，满脑子都被爱国情结和理想主义这种可悲的东西填满的时候，就一一经历过了。太阳底下没有新鲜事。他躺在铁床上翻了个身，力度过大，铁床吱吱呀呀的摆幅超过了许可范畴正向垮台逼近。有时他怀疑那个家伙跟自己毫无瓜葛，不过是碰巧也叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯而已。

夜里，他会偎在被窝里举着那只时好时坏的手电筒，聚精会神地看《钢铁是怎样炼成的》。他不该看社会主义国家的书籍，可该死的，那些又长又绕的俄国名字就像磁体一样紧紧拽住他的心。

不知疲倦，顾不得第二天还要早起上学，手电筒的电压不是很稳定，明明暗暗的小字简直是雪上加霜。

他就这么蜷缩在被子里，听着自己起伏的呼吸，越来越多湿热的二氧化碳弄得被窝里暖烘烘的。他一头的汗水，却仍不停下翻动纸张的的指尖。有时看到激动人心的情节，他得逼迫着把口鼻全部捂上，不让自己发出一丝声响。因为墙壁薄得跟纸一样，门板更是从未丝严缝合过。母亲睡得轻，稍有响动就会惊醒。他怕自己的秘密给发现了，会被没收掉全部课外书。

那些晦涩的文字陪着他度过了整个尴尬沉默的青春期。

外加一个糟糕透顶的毕业舞会。

到如今史蒂夫还是不很愿意回忆自己的毕业舞会，足够证明它有如此糟糕透顶。

由于压根就不懂怎么开口邀请女生，史蒂夫的舞伴是巴基帮忙找的。一个一米五三脾气火爆的高二女生。这也是他事后才知道，因为自己高中三年就没怎么和她打过照面。

一个星期三，所有的高三学生都穿上自己的“礼拜日套装”[5]。史蒂夫少见的穿上了黑色西服而不是那件大的离谱的米色夹克。皮鞋也按照原计划擦得锃亮。他并不期待舞会，自己拙劣的舞步又不是不清楚，更别谈个头这个硬伤了。不过他有一颗善良的心。哦，拜托，这是靠身材长相吃饭的毕业舞会，不是什么“感动美国”。你就是拥有全美利坚合众国最高道德标准，在这也得吃瘪。

史蒂夫暗自祈祷着别摊上事，跳过一支舞就可以匆匆退场躲到角落里喝果汁。

实际上，他连一支舞都没跳完。

好强的小女生选了一支快步舞[6]。当史蒂夫被迫拉向舞池的时候，他似乎已经预见了自己悲惨的未来了。

他踩了对方三脚。

“你到底是哪根脑筋搭错线了！”尖细高亢的女声让全场都安静下来。史蒂夫不在舞池中间，可当所有人转头看你时，这都不重要了。

“对，对不起。”他不敢抬头看，不论是面前暴走的高二女生，还是周围半同情半好笑的看客。

嗤笑的声音在轻快的舞曲里不断被重复练习。

他觉得自己像是被人用视线生吞活剥了一般。

女生怒气冲冲地扯下手腕上的花环，用尽全身气力砸在史蒂夫脸上。一点都不疼，花瓣怎么可能伤得了人呢。可史蒂夫明白他三年来辛苦构筑的所有看似固若金汤的尊严和自信的假象都在鲜花温柔的撕扯下支离破碎，堪比不堪一击的马其诺防线。

女生气鼓鼓地走掉了。幸好明年她还会有一届毕业舞会。

但史蒂夫不会了。

他拾起落在地上的花，凋零的死相一点都不美。接着他默默走出会场，五美元算是白花了。巴基追了出去，他大声叫着“史蒂夫！史蒂夫！”。可史蒂夫没回头，任由对方的呼喊在操场上无助的回荡。

没人知道他内心安静地愤怒。

后来的事又都趋于平静了。他没生巴基的气，说真的，他怎么有资格生气？舞会是他自己搞砸的，怪不得好心的巴基。过了一个月，他们都毕业了。谁会管他是不是在毕业考里拿了满分又或者被哪所大学录取。高中就这样结束了。史蒂夫和巴基并肩走在布鲁克林大桥上，拿着刚发的毕业证书，谈论着出路和志向。然后史蒂夫突兀地转身，手里的毕业证狠狠摔向桥下奔腾涌动的纽约河洪流。高中真的结束了。不知停歇的水流带着所有的屈辱和沉寂义无反顾的奔向冰冷的大西洋海域。

眼前又是一个未知的世界。

史蒂夫倦怠地闭上眼睛。

\+ +

史蒂夫明白自己什么都给不了托尼。他被唐突抛进一个陌生的糖果世界。这里他没有秘密花园，没有一块向阳生长的玉米地，没有一个合适的窝，甚至没有一片属于他的风景。

托尼能在史塔克大厦顶楼给他整纽约的光和影，而他连回馈一抹平庸虹彩都不行。

没有什么秘密可以分享，漫长的岁月已细碎所有的谎话和诺言。它们埋藏在一道广袤无际的冰原深处，永不见天日。

于是史蒂夫翻下床，脑中调出去往托尼最爱的那家甜品店的路线。但在此之前，他得确保头痛不会来犯。

\+ +

接到命令时史蒂夫正拎着一袋子甜甜圈往外走。他擅自做主地买了巧克力玛菲，要是托尼不爱吃可以说是买给自己的。

通讯器的响铃就这么破坏了一天的好心情。

史蒂夫这才想起自己是为什么被唤醒的，拯救一个同自己毫无相似之处的美丽新世界。他木讷地回答，收到。印有粉色唐纳滋甜甜圈的塑料袋被挂在了车把手上，开足马力，连闯了四个红灯，超了三辆兰博基尼。他估摸着自己是要被吊销驾照了，希望神盾局能跟交管局做点工作。耳麦里毫无情绪波动的人声语速飞快地转告着受到袭击的加州海岸信息。

“攻击物体是一只悬浮在城市上空近似球体但实际上表面并不光滑的的外星生物。来到地球的原因不明。目前救援队已组织疏散受灾群众。”

“攻击方式很简单，靠近再吞噬。”

“吞噬？”史蒂夫皱起眉毛，神盾局的大门打开。

“是的，已有多处建筑物遭到吞噬，但球体外表并未观测到任何变化。”

“我很快会到达，请再坚持一会儿。”他说着，直接将摩托开进了航空器内部。

“弗瑞局长，罗杰斯队长到了。”

“很好，所有人员退回舱内，杰森，10秒后起飞。”

“目的地点坐标设置：37.48，122.25。液压固定装置解锁，点火，起飞，速度推至四马赫。”

一艘纯黑的空天航母从地平线上一跃而过。

\+ +

钢铁侠可谓是是第一个到达现场的。并不是有多热衷于神盾事务，不过是碰巧出行旧金山。事发时他正站在旧金山大学礼堂前发表关于“自由市场推动科技进步”的演说。蓝牙耳麦就传来了贾维斯担忧的声音，“先生，外星人入侵三藩市了。”

太好了，总算能摆脱这个无聊地演讲了。

他对着话筒，摆出一副人畜无害的微笑，“抱歉，同学们，我有急事，先走一步。”座无虚席的大厅里这般回荡着托尼·史塔克无比欠揍的声音。

他在众目睽睽之下泰然离场。

“贾维斯，坐标报给我。”托尼一边走出大堂一边说道。

透过干净的落地窗，巨大的黑白色相间的球体肉眼清晰可见。

“我看还是不用了……”

红色法拉利后备箱里静静躺着全新的马克6铠甲。托尼万分庆幸自己到哪都喜欢带上一套。

金色的火焰爆发出持续的反冲力，速度瞬间提到800m/s。“哇哦，好炫啊。”钢铁侠不禁赞叹道。

入侵生物平静地悬浮在空中，仿佛没有生命一般。但它投下的黑色阴影却在不断吞噬着周边的一切，人们惊叫着四处逃窜，依旧赶不上阴影扩散的速度。

他举起右手，对准怪物，电磁轨道炮射出蓝色光束。

击中目标。

目标毫无反应。

冲击波被吸收。

这神马情况？钢铁侠在面夹下瞪大了眼睛，他呆愣愣地飘在空中一时不知如何是好。“贾维斯，解释一下。”  
耳麦另一端首次噤声。似乎贾维斯也对面前的情况困惑不解。而这时，球体表面的黑白纹路开始波动了，耳麦里传来了模糊的噪音。

像是嘶吼，可更像是呻吟……

钢铁侠发誓他绝对听到什么不该听的东西。

“史塔克先生，那不是我。”贾维斯语气平板地解释道。

“我知道，是那家伙的声音。天杀的，我压根没看见它有发声器官。”钢铁侠又开一炮，依旧毫无反应，“查出来是什么了吗？”

“……先生，这种东西，理应不存在。”

“少说废话，现在我面前正杵着一个呢。”

“是迪拉克之海[7]。”

钢铁侠打死不会承认自己抖了一下。

“它由负能量粒子态构成，是纯能量体。会吞噬一切靠近的物质。理论上只存在于绝对真空状态下，但绝对真空是不可能存在的——”

“但它已经存在了，有办法干掉它吗？”

贾维斯沉默了片刻，“目前没有，先生。”

钢铁侠压抑着自身的恐惧，努力用镇静的声线说道，“通知神盾局，这里我来拖住它。”可他知道这不过是谎话，他根本毫无办法，只能眼真真看着这个巨大的不明球状物一点点蚕食着房屋街道，人类所有的抵抗都溃不成军。

能救一人是一人。他俯身冲向阴影外缘。

\+ +

美国队长赶到现场时，钢铁侠方才从被吞噬的边缘死里逃生，他怀中的小孩早就吓得哇哇大哭，在钢铁的臂膀里死命挣扎。

“嘿，嘿，小家伙，安分些。”钢铁侠小心翼翼地拦下挥来的拳头，要是砸到钢板上这么柔弱的小手会吃不消的。

“你是坐老爷车来的吗，队长。”他将孩子递给救援队，无不揶揄地说。

“纽约下班高峰期，”美国队长反唇相讥，“所以说什么攻击都对它无效？”

“看样子是的。”钢铁侠沉思着。史蒂夫有一种不好的预感。

“这真的是生命体吗？”

“只有一个办法确定，”他缓缓他起头，“就是杀进去一探究竟。”

话音未落，钢铁侠已离开地面，径直冲向上方的晴空。硕大无朋的球体面前，他渺小得如同飞蛾扑火一般义无反顾。

一切发生太突然，眼前那个火红色身影顷刻间就被吞进了迪拉克之海。

“我看见了数据线——”

对话被狂暴的白噪掐断，史蒂夫赶到一阵难遏的疼痛。

“托尼！”

呼吼被屏蔽在电磁干扰之外。

吞食了一座方舟反应堆，球状怪物开始颤抖。

考森探员焦虑的声音从耳麦里传来，“快闪避，队长。”

“收到。”

刺耳的无线电杂音一波又一波袭来，震耳欲聋。美国队长不得不暂时拔下耳麦。球体黑白相间的下端忽然豁开一个大裂口。史蒂夫逆光看去，就在着诡秘的海面之下，他与这世界惟一的羁绊平静地沉睡已然失去知觉，钢铁外衣上攀附着密密麻麻的电线，胸口的反应堆在密集的缠绕中艰难地透着微光。而他和他之间隔着一道汹涌澎拜的人世。

他屏住呼吸。

这时通讯器里传来希尔特工惊恐的声音，她几尽是在尖叫。“它是活的！正在吸取钢铁侠的能量！他的生命体征下降了百分之四十。”

豁口猛然合上，螺旋的纹路再次紧密吻合，像未曾迸裂一样。

“你说什么？”美国队长再也抵挡不住来自未知的恐惧，波动的声调里满是慌乱。

“我简直不敢相信…它符合生物体的全部定义，但我不明白……”

“不明白什么？”

“它虽然不能直接获取能量，但它能把所有吞噬的物质的能量转换成计算机代码。换句话说，它就是机械与生命的融合体。”

“我无法解释。”

史蒂夫心中一沉。这是前所未有的生命形式，它虚化一切攻击，吞没所有能量，找不出破绽，没有弱点。比人类更高等，比已知所有物种都更高等。

任何实体攻击皆为浮云，作为生物，它无懈可击。

那么作为机器呢？

美国队长收紧双拳，一个计划在脑海中成形。纵使是顽抗之举，他也决定赌一把。

“希尔，你能黑进我大脑里的芯片吗？”

“什么？！”

“通过我体外的发声装置，黑进芯片，加载病毒，然后我去感染它。”声音冷静得不像自己。

“你疯了吗，罗杰斯！你这等同于自取灭亡！”弗瑞狂怒地吼道。

“那么你就要看着这个家伙在吞噬了钢铁侠之后还要吞掉整个世界吗？这不是我的时代，我可以不管。但托尼热爱它，而我再不想有第二人承受我经历的一切了。”

被过去抛弃，被未来排斥。这般的疏离他不愿给托尼。

通讯器两端霎时都安静了。呼吸声、敲击声、踱步声，统统停滞，静谧徒留淡薄的心跳。

听筒内，弗瑞最后下达命令，“去做吧。”

史蒂夫忽然如释重负。

他迈开步子走向阴影，如同奔赴一场盛大舞会。

黑暗终将他淹没。

\+ +

托尼在一阵强烈的爆炸冲击波中苏醒。胸前仍缠绕着一截红绿交织的传导线，黏腻的液体裹满了铝合金战甲。  
一个半生物半机械体散落成一地的残骸中夹杂着一片蓝白色。

不不不，那不是史蒂夫，绝不会是，他反复告诉自己，心底一个理智的声音小声说道，“那就是史蒂夫”。

托尼绝望地打开红外探测仪。蓝色的废墟下掩埋着一具橙色的温暖的尸体。

热量还在渐渐退去。

“不——！”

庞贝又归于死寂。

 

4.<吵闹鬼和自我幻影>  
史蒂夫站在公寓楼入口，阴郁的走道里透不出一丝光亮，头顶正上方的荧光灯忽明忽暗，石英内壁上结了一层凝华的碘化物，建筑深处传来清晰的滴水声，却听不出确切方位。史蒂夫不禁疑惑地耸耸肩。他开始向前走，依照着脑海中回公寓的路线。直走十步，转弯上楼，四楼时停下，继续——他不记得何时四楼的过道里有了地灯。四英寸长的小地灯，紧贴着潮湿的水泥地面，幽幽地发着绿光。史蒂夫决定无视它。他现在很累了，急需一场良好的睡眠。想到这，他不住地打了个哈欠，抬手抹掉溢出的泪珠。睡眠，睡眠，该死的睡眠。走到门口，钥匙插入门锁，锁芯转动时发出“嘶嘶”的不协调之声，他思索着是否该上石墨了。

打开门，阳光普照北纬40°布鲁克林城区，正是好时候解解春乏。史蒂夫一股脑扒下夹克和长裤，疲于换上睡衣，和着内衣倒头就睡。

实在太困了，困到都忘了自己为何而来。

醒来时已近天黑。懒得开灯，就着窗外熹微的灯光慢慢吞吞穿上外衣外裤，把被子叠成整齐的四方形摆在床头，磨蹭到水池边洗脸。

镜面上的人影模糊不清，他归结于没开灯的缘故。

靠在窗沿，想了很久才记起今晚和巴基有约。他颓唐地拍拍前额，为最近日益下降的记忆力而苦恼。窗外一福特T型车[1]隆隆地驶过。

出门时又不自觉地瞟了眼墙面上的地灯，它默然地散着幽光。有一瞬间他认为这地灯有生命，像一只鬼眼，透过黑暗注视着自己。史蒂夫感到脊梁骨一阵冷汗，加快了步伐经过。

地灯在楼道里闪烁起来。

···（S）

-（T）

·（E）

···-（V）

然而它又被掐断似的，突然黯淡了。

\+ +

史蒂夫站在学子酒吧门前，踌躇了片刻，还是推开半边门。巴基正坐在吧台旁，面前放着一大杯啤酒，酒沫都还没消下去，也许才刚到。

他走上前去，“嗨，巴基。”

听到招呼声，巴基赶紧回头，看到一个正站得规规矩矩，面色沉重的小个子。“放轻松点，小子，你知道你现在看起来就跟一个刚受训的童子军差不多吗？”，他拍拍身边的高脚椅，“到这来，喝上一杯就好了。”附上一个真诚的笑容。

史蒂夫阴云密布的脸色稍稍缓和了些许，他坐上凳子，或者得用“爬”上凳子来形容，可怜那两条麻杆似得腿在空荡的裤管里晃晃悠悠，根本就挨不到地面。

“我们都还没到饮酒年龄。”当酒保“啪”一声把一扎啤酒砸到他跟前的时，他用一种义正言辞的语调说道。

“老伙计，你也太正经了，”对方挑起一边眉梢，“说吧，到底是什么事。”

巴基感到身边的金发小子顿时溃遁了下来，而自己甚至都没费一个眼神去看。这是多年来的默契，无人能比。  
史蒂夫死死盯着眼前不断皱缩的啤酒花，那么嘈杂的环境里，他却能听到二氧化碳析出时泡沫噗噗的破裂声。然后他伸手推开了酒杯，像是推开什么要不得的毒药一般，“我决定退学。”

巴基差点被啤酒呛死。

“妈的，你疯了吗？退学？！你他妈难道不知道考上纽约大学是件多么难的事吗？尤其是从像我们读的那样的高中。”

史蒂夫冷静地对上巴基的视线，对方眼中的愤怒、震惊、质疑和不解在自己湛蓝色瞳孔下暴露无遗。他垂下眼。

“我知道。”

“那你还——”史蒂夫打断了他，“但你明白自从我父亲出事之后，家里就只有母亲一人在苦苦支持了。她快撑不下去了，而就算我打零工……也赶不上通货膨胀。”

他的声音渐小了下去，仿佛自己的辍学真的是一件不那么光彩的事儿。

“你已经办好手续了吗？”听得出来，巴基正努力压抑自己的火气。

“是的。”史蒂夫用小得像蚊子嗡一般的声音回答道。

“你他妈到底瞒了我多久。”巴基愤愤不平。看上去完全是要给对方一顿好揍。但他终于忍住了，骂骂咧咧地总结道，“纽约大学的都是婊子。”

“我也退学。”

巴基一向是语不惊人死不休。

这回轮到史蒂夫惊讶了。他侧过脸看着面前的家伙，指望着会瞧见一副说笑的表情，而眼下巴基收敛起所有可能和“玩笑”有关的情绪，双唇抿作一道线，紧绷绷的下颚上带着不明显的怒火。

噢，他是认真的。

史蒂夫拘束地扭了下屁股，有一瞬他幻觉自己就要掉下去了。“你父亲会把你赶出家门的。”

巴基望向右手边，金发小个子正紧张兮兮地抓着台面，快要掉下去了。他忽然觉得也没那么生气了，于是不正经的表情又慢慢浮上面孔。

“那我就到你家蹭房子住。”

\+ +

托尼焦虑地在房内走来走去，对着空气暴躁地吼道，“就再没别的办法了吗？”

“除了在慢性脑死亡前自行苏醒，别无他法。罗杰斯队长在任务中大脑损伤的很严重，芯片受到了不明病毒的感染。推断是他在感染‘迪拉克之海’时被对方同时感染了一种能造成“清醒梦[2]”的病毒。这种病毒本身并不高级，分析算法很容易，但是它通过与宿主的神经元相连接，达到了融合并保护自身的效果。如果贸然卸载或是取出芯片……”

“会导致史蒂夫急性脑死亡。”托尼绝望地念出下半句，指尖伸入乱蓬蓬的黑发，颓唐地垮进桌椅里，“操他妈的人工智能。”[3]

在不知名的某处，贾维斯的指示灯黯澹地跳了一次。

\+ +

史蒂夫选择性忽略巴基那不赞许的目光，他麻利地套上肥大的工服，开始朝车间走去。

巴基追上前去，“史蒂夫，你不应该干这个。你是个大学生，你值得更体面的——”

“我已经退学了，”史蒂夫猝然转过身，害得两人几近要撞上去，“而且，这是我现在能找到的，最可靠，最稳定的工作了。”

“……”

“母亲病了，她需要钱，住院治病的钱。”史蒂夫压低声音，似乎在谈论一个不可告人的秘密。

“什么病？”

他深吸一口气，“肺结核。”

巴基脸色立时白了一截。史蒂夫看得出他的尴尬，没再多说，只是拍了拍对方高出半截的肩膀，“好了，我得去上工了。下班见。”话罢他回身，接着朝原来的方向走去。工厂里轰隆作响的机器声，几乎要盖过他灰色的身影。

巴基突然发现，在他面前渐行渐远的，不再是那个包裹在皮夹克里的金发小个子，而是某个陌生又未知的，拥有强大信念男人。只是恰好都叫作，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

等到下工时，确切的说史蒂夫都不知道自己能不能等到下工的那一刻，他拖着疲惫的身躯慢慢往回走。步速慢得根本等同于在挪动。身后有几个年轻的工人开心地打闹，似乎还在计划着到哪哪哪个酒馆消遣一把。而史蒂夫连好奇他们怎么还这么有活力的心思都没了，所有的生命力都被这家汽车工厂的黑心资本家给压榨殆尽。  
布鲁克林的大街上三三两两走着除了像他一样超时超负荷工作工人外，就只剩零星的纸屑被夜风刮地四处乱飞。当前，他忘了没吃晚饭的饥饿，一门心思地想回家，找到那张铺着木板和单薄被窝的小床，一觉睡到人事不省。

所以他理应不该停下，理应不该盯着那个大白天看起来都令人毛骨悚的地灯，更理应不该明白，那些看似毫无意义忽闪忽闪的光线会是——摩斯电码。

他被自己斩钉截铁的结论给骇住了。

他不该知道这些，摩斯电码一直是军方机密。没有理由，完全没有理由。而就在左脑为突如其来的刺激而抓狂时，右脑却开始有条不紊地进行解码工作。

史蒂夫，你在吗？给点反应。

史蒂夫皱起鼻子，清清嗓子，“咳，我在。”——他在做什么？！对着一个接触不良的地灯，跟空气练习说话？  
你必须知道你现在在梦里，这一切都是梦境。

“你在开玩笑吧。”黑暗中，史蒂夫睁大眼睛，可也没有任何妖魔鬼怪跳出把自己一把抓走或剁成碎片。——自己绝对不正常了。

严肃点，我时间有限，连接很不稳定——

“你是谁？又藏在哪里？”史蒂夫烦躁地打断对方。——哈，他彻彻底底疯了。

说来话长，听着，这是一个清醒梦，不信你可以去开灯，你不会打开的。

史蒂夫双手抱胸，质疑地轻哼了一声。

我是来帮助你的，你需要……

灯光忽然熄灭，而房顶上的灯光也在“滋啦”一闪后烧断，电闸清脆的跳闸之声瞬间响彻整楼。

史蒂夫大喊了几声“喂”，可仅有自己因缺水而口干舌燥的声音在狭长的过道里逡巡。看来那人已经走了。  
与此同时，托尼黑着眼圈在宽敞的监护室里爆了句响亮的粗口。

“操你妈！”

\+ +

史蒂夫一晚上都没睡好。不是不想睡，而是只要一闭眼，无数个无解的疑问就从脑海深处潜上来。且不说为什么自己会精通摩斯电码，那么利用这盏地灯和自己沟通的有是谁？目的何在？而这是单纯的错觉还是确有其事？还有清醒梦。一个从未听说的带有浓厚心理学色彩的古怪名词。他不会认同自己正处于梦中这一说法的。困乏和劳累都无比真实，还有今天被螺丝刀划破的手指，他都不得不用创口贴止血。

一派无稽之谈。

史蒂夫如是忖度着。

\+ +

纽约城在夏末的阳光下苏醒。

但“苏醒”这个用词并不准确。因为它从未真正入眠，每时每刻，都有成千上万的人，也许在彻夜狂欢，挥霍生命，也许在通宵工作，奔波生计，也许他只是清醒着，不愿入睡，呆看着时间的流沙一点点带走身边的人。  
托尼敖红的双眼，布满血丝，虽埋首在金色的曙光里，却像一只疯狂的罗刹，歇斯底里地绝望。

“您需要休息，先生。”贾维斯的声音在背后响起。

“不用，贾维斯。”

“我会一直监控罗杰斯队长的梦境的，有什么异况会第一时间把您叫醒的，所以请去休息一会儿吧。”

“我说了，不用！”托尼狂躁地转过身，对着身后那片虚无的空气恶狠狠地吼去。

“我只是在建议您做出最明智的选择。”

“最明智的选择？！最明智的选择就是他妈的当初我他妈就不应该把史蒂夫他妈的弄醒！”

“先生……”

“哦，我忘了。你只是一个机器，一个没有感情没有知觉的设定程序，所以你他妈的根本不会懂我他妈在说些什么！”

托尼吼道，声嘶力竭里的嘶哑在空旷的房间里显得孤立无援。

他定是忘了在某年某月的某个下午，曾给贾维斯植入过一行名为“情感”的报错乱码。如果贾维斯有心，那么他一定很疼。

“让我一个人呆会儿。”听上去几乎是在哀求。

而实际上，那不过是一个恶意文件造成的系统崩溃。他会很快修好自己。

“好的，先生。”干净的语调依旧不带波澜。

\+ +

他着实惊讶于凭借自己强大的精神力量还能撑着一副失眠整晚的身体回到工厂。有个无良的老流氓居然开他玩笑说一定是昨晚和姑娘玩太疯了。

史蒂夫一边暗暗心谤像自己这样弱不禁风的豆芽菜怎么会有姑娘青睐一边换上才穿一天就擦上大块机油的工作服。

短了一大截。

这一切都是梦境。

闪烁的电码又闹鬼似的重现于脑海。

他拼命摇晃脑袋，好像以为这样就能把所有危险念头排除在外。而话语像扎了根般的，它们如最隐秘的梦魇，在本就混乱的思维里反复上演。

够了！

他无声地咆哮道。

心底架起的犄角，静默地刺入最柔软的地方，隐约地害怕再次被颠覆一切。

锁好柜门，史蒂夫逼着自己抬头向前走。

\+ +

巴基最终还是参加了史蒂夫母亲的葬礼。

跟“下葬都在阴雨天”之铁的定律不同，那个星期六万里无云日光大好。灿烂过头的阳光刺得人睁不开眼。  
史蒂夫一头金发在晴天里格外耀眼。

他本应该像个王子，于高处背光而立，任光线给他分明的轮廓镶上最华丽的金边，一声呼喝，万众臣服。而他现在蜷缩在一张空洞的面具后，一身熨烫妥帖的黑色西服遮盖起所有丑陋的伤疤，再夺目的照耀也打不上一点光彩。

明明得很靠近，可他却觉得很遥远。

史蒂夫的脸埋在暗处，看不清他的表情，斜照的太阳将身后的倒影拉得好长好长。有光的地方就有阴影，有生的地方就有死亡。

巴基认定，在大晴天举行葬礼是个更不好的决定。他都快看不见史蒂夫了。那个会哭会笑勇敢好强的史蒂夫。

“有什么事，随时来找我。”拍拍史蒂夫后背，感到对方怔了一刻。

巴基以为那些欺骗性的表情会就此碎落，可他错了。它们完好无损的粘在史蒂夫的面庞上，取缔了一切该有的情绪。即便他真的向隅而泣过。

“我很好。”

原来他和棺椁一起，早被黄土掩埋了。

\+ +

“贾维斯，稳定数据流传导。”

“连接史蒂夫神经脉冲。”

“接上电子屏。”

透明的液晶屏幕上呈现出一幅昏暗的画面，逼仄的过道深处传来节奏恒定的滴水声。这是史蒂夫梦境的画面，是他七十年的家。

现在史蒂夫还未出现。

托尼托腮耐心地在桌前等待。

画面震动了一下，楼梯附近传来沉重疲惫的脚步声，一个人影晃进画面。是史蒂夫，梦中的形象比现在要消瘦许多，坚毅的面容丝毫未变。他越来越靠近地灯，随后停住脚步，用认真的语气说道，“你好。”  
托尼在显示屏前愣了一愣，他没料到史蒂夫会主动打招呼。他一直是个警惕性很强的人。

“今天发生了什么事，对不对。”托尼念出声，甚至没用疑问的口气。

今天发生了什么事，对不对。

画面中的史蒂夫压抑地闭了会儿眼，“是的。”

我们可以好好谈谈，我稳定了数据流。

“我们…可以…好好谈谈…我…稳定了…数据流…”

史蒂夫靠在湿冷的墙面，被水泡胀的石灰粉蹭白了他的西装。他盯着小地灯，仿佛在直视某人的眼睛。

“我母亲死了。”

他定了定，又重复一遍，“她死了。”

托尼不觉僵直了背，他太了解失去父母的感受，那种被丢下，被抛弃的感受。这世上少了两个最爱你的人。

所以他一个字也说不出口。

许久，他答道。

我明白。

史蒂夫摇摇头，“我辍了学，找了份该死的工作，起早贪黑，为了几个子累到半死不活……”他从鼻腔里轻哼出一声自我嘲讽。

托尼感到这幅画面过于刺眼。

他本可以有个光明的未来，一个远大前程。在华尔街这条铺满金砖的短巷获得一份体面的工作，人们会叫他“罗杰斯先生”而不是“史蒂夫”，他还会在纽约这块寸土寸金的地方买一套房子，搬离这座阴冷潮湿的公寓。他值得更好。

然而他放弃了。从天之骄子一落千丈为灰头土脸出卖低贱劳力的工人。舍弃了对理想所有的憧憬，为了追上美国飞涨的物价。

“我只是想治好她……这都办不到。”史蒂夫把脸埋入臂弯。托尼伸出手搭上他的肩膀，而碰到的只是冰冷的显示屏。

这是属于他的过往，自己力不能及。

但他觉得这会是个好时机说出真相。

史蒂夫，你知道这一切都不是真的，对吗？

托尼沉稳地拨出一串电码，期冀能从中传递给对方一些镇定。这不是托尼第一次骗人，他一向都是位撒谎大师，可他从未有像今天这般为一个谎言感到负罪。这些真实存在的记忆，一直都在史蒂夫脑海里单曲循环。

男人抬起头，没有回答。

只要你想，随时能够结束它。

“不，”他只是吐出一个匀长的音节，可托尼感到心跳都要骤停了。

哦上帝，他在干吗？这是自虐吗？托尼按捺不下去了，他无意加重了拨号的力度。

你必须这么做，结束这一切然后回来，不然——

“不然什么？”史蒂夫眯起眼，目光里流露出危险的讯号。

不然你就会死掉。真的死掉，不是梦境里的那种。

画面里的男人沉默了。托尼以为自己说动他了，可随后他了解到，史蒂夫永远是一个在意料之外的人，一个变量，一个未知参数，一个会飞身扑住手榴弹，如天降奇兵一样出现在海德拉大本营的笨蛋。他扯起一个无比苦涩的微笑，“我宁愿死在这里。”

对不起。史蒂夫用唇语念到。他看着对方转身离开走出画面。

连接中断。

托尼呆在雪花屏前好久，空掉脑袋，什么都不想。他终于起身关掉这间被连续照亮三天三房间的照明设备。任由酸胀的眼睛在突如其来的黑暗中暂时失明。他就要失去他了。死神将从一个自己触手可及的地方带走对方，而自己毫无还手之力。他端详着史蒂夫的尖锐目光像是要把他的模样刻在脑海。

但他最后还是调头离去。

史蒂夫隐隐地知道自己在害怕什么。他从自己勉强的语调里读到了恐惧，读到了对于完全失去的恐惧。失灵的灯掣，混乱的人影，疯长的身高，所有的证据都清晰地指向一个事实，这一切都是梦，他不能忽略这些背道而驰。他能模糊地记得一些回闪的片段，一个喧哗的世界，一抹红色的身影，一幅万家灯火的霓虹闪烁，还有一个带着金属气息的拥抱，可以感到对方钢铁包裹下温热的体温。

一个无足轻重的世界和一个很重要的人。

他可能忘了其他，不过记得这些，足矣。

 

“所以你终于肯放过自己休息一会儿了吗？”小辣椒端着一杯加冰威士忌，忽略了托尼仍处在神游状态，放到对方跟前，“喝了它，好好睡一觉。你就这么硬撑着也不是办法。”

一直瞪着自己手指的家伙应道，“嗯。”然后依旧不为所动。

“我是认真的，托尼。你不是还要带史蒂夫回来吗？你不能在他之前垮掉。”

“嗯。”

“一切都会好起来的，史蒂夫会苏醒，芯片会被摘除，对他记忆的压制也会消失。”

“嗯。”

小辣椒扶额，看来他又开启自动回复模式了。上次他这么干是什么时候，对了，是史塔克夫妇遇难时。他就这么“嗯嗯嗯”了半个月，恢复过来后，就像变了个人似的，不是从纨绔子弟一跃为亿万富豪的转变，是那种……脱胎换骨的变化。她也说不准，自此之后她也再没听过托尼提起他父母，就像忘了他们一般，外界谣传他是个不孝子。小辣椒愤怒地要去封杀那家报社，可托尼只是撇撇嘴，一笑而过。只有她知道，托尼永远忘不掉。

“嘿，”她有点紧张，碰了碰对方僵硬的胳膊，“你还好吧？”

托尼触电一般的扭过头，露出一个皮笑肉不笑的微笑，“我很好，小辣椒。”说罢他离开了，听凭那杯威士忌在钢化玻璃的桌面上凝结水汽。

他甚至都没对上波茨的视线。

所以他也没听到她在身后的叹息。

有些人，有些事，越是抓不住，越是想得到。波茨懂得自己赢不了史蒂夫。他就是托尼从小到大心中最遥远而明亮的光，托尼追赶着他而长大。多少个日日夜夜，托尼把自己关在大到可怕的房间里，埋身于堆成小山的超级英雄漫画。那些漫画只有一个主角，一个主题，一个故事——一个名叫美国队长的英雄在60g胶版纸上永垂不朽的孤独厮杀。

对托尼来说，他就是一种信仰，一个遥不可及的梦，一个倾之毕生也要追随的背影。

他不会知道托尼16岁前的房间里满是美国队长的海报。

他不会知道托尼为了某人一句玩笑而为他大打出手。

他不会知道托尼难过时会抱着他的公仔哭。

他不知道托尼搜集了所有美国队长的战衣却从没穿过。

他不知道托尼在结业报告时写的美国队长得了他此生唯一一个B。

他甚至都不知道那间被他弄坏的康复室是托尼亲手建的，收音机纯粹是由于神盾方面的失误。

他不会知道对于托尼，有关史蒂夫·罗杰斯的一切都必须完美无缺。他是托尼心中唯一一块不可亵渎的神龛。

可他却一而再再而三地伤害他，所以她怪罪他，她记恨他。她把这些归咎史蒂夫的不好，对托尼的爱，但其实  
没那么复杂，不过是一种名为本能的原罪叫嫉妒。

嫉妒自己得不到的，嫉妒比自己更重要的，嫉妒有人可以不用付出就永远托尼全部的崇拜。

所以请看着我啊——！

托尼头也不回地走开了。

她丧失最后一个回头的机会了。

而在这最后的最后，小辣椒·波茨也不会伤害托尼。所以史蒂夫·罗杰斯，也不枉我送你一程，就请带着他所有的眷念永远留在你那该死的四十年代吧。

波茨挺起胸脯，昂起下巴，迈出她最优雅的步伐，仿佛她走向的不是谋杀，而是一场永不到来的婚礼。

藏在手中装有VX[4]的注射器，被渗的汗水濡湿。

在贾维斯面前下手很危险。但这不成问题，波茨骇进自己二号管理员的身份，用未知IP地址暂时关闭了AI系统，托尼大概还在大楼的某处游荡。她有足够的时间把犯罪伪装成史蒂夫的自行突然恶化。其实她都不愿这样，她一点都不介意自己的罪行被托尼发现，史蒂夫罪有应得。当然了，她也不能失了自己高智商的身份，这份礼物，是她送给托尼的最后一份，要精心装扮。

波茨步履轻快地走进解除武装的监控室，男人安静地躺在床上，心电图机上平稳起伏的心电图显示着对方还活着。

嘴角勾勒起一丝病态的弧度。十五分钟后你的心肌就不会再自律性跳动了[5]，先生。

 

\+ +

史蒂夫正在工厂上班。

气氛沉闷的厂房上空独有传送皮带擦过辊轮的声音。规定上工期间不允许谈话，否则扣掉半月的薪水。谁都不会为一逞口舌之快而损失掉大半糊口的钱。800平米的铁皮房安静的就像一座机械坟场。

没有预兆，忽然头痛欲裂。扳手滑落，砸凹了一块钢板。不协调的敲击在浑浊的空气里显得格外刺耳。

督工即刻被吸引了，“喂你，怎么回事？”

剧烈的恶心翻上，史蒂夫连忙摆手，“我——”没办法说完，猛烈的眩晕就已将他击倒。

工人们围拢来，好奇的面孔虚化成地狱里的恶鬼。

失去意识。

他在一间漆黑的房间中醒来。冰凉粗糙的地面施舍了一点清醒，指尖传来来阵阵钝感的疼痛，肌肉不听指令地伸缩。他意识到自己一定时中毒了。

可到底是梦还是真实？

他挣扎地坐起，耳朵贴这墙面，然后他听见滴答的漏水声，近得仿佛就在隔壁，节奏不似平时的匀长稳定，此刻有些慌乱，还带着杂音。就像他自己的心跳一样。

这是在梦中。

史蒂夫不清楚自己是该松一口气还是别的什么。在探测不到任何光线的空间里，眼睛成了摆设。他扶着墙面，用软绵绵的双腿撑着自己向周边摸索。

斜前方强打来一线亮光，史蒂夫赶快遮住双眼，可源源不断的光线还是激的泪水横流。模糊间，一个人影走近来，带着骤然清晰的水声，用低沉玩味的语调念道，“你好啊，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

“你是谁？”他开口，声音飘忽不定。

男人没有直接回答，他对着光侧过半边脸，然后他看见史蒂夫放大的瞳孔，声音颤抖，“你是我？”

“从某种程度上，可以这么说，”他满意地打量着史蒂夫因疼痛和惊讶而扭曲的脸，又飞快地钳住对方的下巴，咬牙切齿地说，“不过我可一点都不欣赏你，你这没用的废物。”

“放手。”史蒂夫抬手想要避开对方，却发觉自己连吐出一句惊叹句的气力都没有了。

男人挑了挑眉，恶趣味地手一松，史蒂夫重心不稳倒在地上，擦破了嘴角。“哦，抱歉。”他一边看着对方艰难爬起，一边嘲讽地说道，“伤到你可怜的小自尊了。”

“混蛋。”史蒂夫吐了一口血沫，毒性开始强烈发作了。

男人扬起嘴角，“别这么说，史蒂夫，你我可是一体的，骂我就等于骂自己。”

“我跟你没有共同点。”他向前挪了一步，水声愈发清晰。

“哦，你真这么认为？”男人停顿片刻，大笑起来，尖利地笑声简直要击穿屋顶，“你也不看看自己，无知的可怜虫。你以为我是凭空冒出来的？是你造就了我。其实我老早就存在于你心中了，但一直苦于找不到合适的生存环境。不过我很有耐心，就像一枚孢子，不放过任何能过生长的环境。巴基死的时候，我终于逮到了机遇，可惜没过多久你就被送到地下冷库去了，一呆七十年。幸好他们把你唤醒了，不然我还得跟你这个白痴一起沉睡。不得不说21世纪真是个好地方，我就像打了激素一样地迅猛生长。你可能还没发现吧，多亏了你那该死的自我轻贱，自我厌恶，自我逃避，还有那怎么也满足不了的归属感，我茁壮成长。”

史蒂夫痛苦的闭上眼睛，他不想看见面前的这个自己，而对方似乎不愿放过任意一个折磨他的机会，滔滔不绝的声音传入耳中，“我就是那个跟你玩‘天黑请闭嘴’的家伙，怪物。”

“滚。”史蒂夫从牙缝里困难地蹦出一个字，四肢的力量在加速消退，水声更显狂乱，他就快站不住了。

“别那么着急，朋友。为了让你更加清楚地认识自己，我特意为你准备了份大礼。”他打了个响指，另一个人出现了，他被捆绑在一张座椅上。“欢迎光临美国队长的内心世界，托尼·史塔克先生。”

史蒂夫强迫着聚焦自己的视线，他看到了一张熟悉的脸。乱蓬蓬的卷发，精心修饰的小胡子，一双榛色的大眼睛仿佛是着混沌空间里唯一实际的存在。

“你好，队长。”

丢失的记忆伴着头痛欲裂一方回潮。史蒂夫一个趔趄摔倒在地，他不知道自己还能不能爬起来。

“我知道你此刻在想什么，史蒂夫，别忘了我就是你。”

不。

“不过我奉劝你还是别骗自己了，你恨他，不是吗？”

不是这样的。

“恨他所代表的的未来，恨21世纪所有遗世而独立的荣光。”

你给我闭嘴！

他不知从哪摸出一把刀，拇指试着刀刃，“很锋利啊，你用仇恨铸成的刀。现在，是时候检验一下了。”男人朝托尼逼将过去，他直挺挺地靠着椅背，眼神因背叛而慌张。水声越来越响亮。

只要你想，随时能够结束它。

“住手！”

汹涌的水流终将他淹没。

\+ +

他是被絮絮的碎语吵醒的。一个低哑的声音，绵绵不绝地灌进鼓膜。

“……我真的是太累了……”

“……我以为只睡了一小会儿……”

“……我不应该离开的……”

……

史蒂夫反应不出声音的来源，他只是觉得这断断续续还夹杂有哽咽的背景音量太大了，而他此刻很想安静地躺一会儿。

所以他开口，全然没体谅过对方的心情，“好吵啊。”

21世纪流回意识。

 

5.<啸月的丧家犬>

托尼不敢相信自己的眼睛，不，耳朵。他刚刚听见史蒂夫说话了，就在被自己宣告死亡了5分钟后。

该死的5分钟，有一个世纪那么长。

“先生，罗杰斯队长活过来了。”贾维斯最终开口说。

是啊，他活过来了。不是幻觉，是真的。匀称起伏的胸腔，呼出的气旋在鼻腔附近打着小卷，进入了慢波睡眠[1]使他全身的肌肉都放松下来，脉搏坚实而稳定的跳动，不再是一尊了无生机的大理石雕像，而是活生生的人。

托尼这么注视着好久，忘了呼吸和心跳。压抑许久的恐慌和倦怠渐渐在胃里开始翻江倒海。他一定要给自己放一个假，很长很长的假，长到不会再担心后怕。他终于睡着了，噩梦般的一周以来，第一次真正意义上的睡眠。

托尼梦见自己小时候，很小，大概五六岁的时候，剪着一个傻乎乎的苹果头，讨厌的卷发支楞起来怎么也压不下去。他在游乐园里，是那个已经拆掉改建地下铁出口的儿童公园。记忆里，无论是滑滑梯的扶手，小贩手中的氢气球，还有那只看起来很凶的德牧，一切都那么高那么大，他老也够不着。而此刻的他，却是以一个旁观者的视野站在一隅，看年幼的自己在陌生的世界里摸爬滚打。

它不是一个儿童天堂，而是托尼的人间地狱。

是在那里，他迎来自己第一次挨揍，认识到人类的弱小。是在那那里，他被骗走了所有的零花，才明白世间的险恶。也是在那里，他被人拽着，眼睁睁看着其他孩子们对着小辣椒拳打脚踢，而自己除了咒骂一无用处。于是他发誓要学着强大自己，好让所有人都不敢小觑他，不敢欺负小辣椒。

那个时候他还不是钢铁侠，只是一个为摔碎的七彩波板糖而哭泣的孩子。世界本不该对他那么残忍。  
所以当有一天，他厌烦了被当做人肉沙包时，他带着“钢铁Ⅰ”来到公园里，揍得一群坏小子满地找牙。那是他第一份作品。小托尼露出得意的笑容，小辣椒满脸崇拜地望着他。这让他自我感觉良好。他从口袋里掏出波板糖，这一次，他狠狠踩在糖果上。他不再需要七彩波板糖了。他要的是被人仰视，被人崇拜。他可以花上一个月的时间泡在机械室里就为了换取一点与众不同的目光。

童年是一副破碎的七巧板。

那也是父亲开始讲美国队长故事的一天。

托尼呆在角落，冷眼看着一个虚荣心膨胀的自己。他不禁想，如果那时没有知道美国队长，会不会就在一条歧路上一去不回了。

最初吸引他的不过是与自己相似的经历。故事里那个豆芽菜的美国队长激起了小托尼无限的同情和认可，然后等到了他注射血清变成超级战士的时候。他以为美国队长会和自己一样对曾经欺负自己的人实施打击报复。但他没有，他只是挑起眉梢，一脸的云淡风轻。过去的事就让它过去吧。

为此托尼郁闷了很久。他以为他会是和自己心中偶像最是相像的人，但是人家太宽心太大度了，居然都放了那些恶棍们一把。小托尼忿忿地咬了一口甜甜圈，走进机械库收拾起了他所有心爱的“玩具”。

“要成为一个像美国队长一样的大人。”这是他印象里父亲对自己说过的最后一句话。

后面的故事，多谢了一两家无事生非的报社，已经众人皆知。史蒂夫夫妇车祸双双殒命，独身子托尼年少主持大权。

那段日子很灰色。每每忆起，托尼习惯于用“没事，一切都过去”来搪塞自己。可漏掉的心跳总是出卖自己。不是没事，一切都很不好。那些不愿被遗忘的噩梦24/7时刻待命，无论时间地点，随时卷土重来。

梦中的托尼痛苦地呻吟了一声。蜷起双膝，额头前的卷发因为被汗水打湿而黏在脸上。

史蒂夫醒了，老早就醒了。他看见窝在沙发上的托尼，睡相不那么安详，双手紧紧抓住脏兮兮的衬衫，脑袋埋于胸前，好似被什么挥之不去的阴影所困扰。

他犹豫着，叫不叫醒对方。如果他醒了，自己又该如何面对？是笑眯眯地告诉他对不起其实我内心一直很想杀死你还是就这样安静地看着，任由他在阴郁的梦境里无谓抵抗。

托尼颦起的眉头还是刺痛了他。史蒂夫站起身，在沙发前蹲下，平视托尼紧闭的双眼。他贪婪地凝视了最后一眼，伸手温柔耸动对方绷紧的肩膀。

“托尼，托尼。”

“一个梦而已，没关系的。”

他感到托尼僵直的肌肉在手掌下缓缓放松，弓起的脊背也稍稍懈怠。或许托尼已从噩梦里走出来了。史蒂夫松口气，是时候离开了。手心里还停留着属于钢铁的气息。

\+ +

托尼在沉沉暮色中醒来。大概是因为睡太久的缘故，脑袋依旧昏昏涨涨的。史蒂夫已经不在了。

无名的火气蹿上心头，“贾维斯，史蒂夫呢？”

“罗杰斯队长于20小时48分前就已离开。”

那个混蛋，救了他连谢谢也不道一声的。

“我睡了多久？”托尼粗声问道。

“24小时04分，先生。”

呃，这可有够久的了。翻下沙发，他给自己冲了杯兑波尔威士忌的咖啡，感光的玻璃幕墙自动调节成夜晚模式，繁华的纽约夜景在史塔克大厦绝佳的视野下毕露无遗。哪怕只一刻，就这么静静地，什么也不想，多好。咖啡缭绕的热气氤氲了视线。

\+ +

史蒂夫在药店外捡到一只狗。一只年轻的金毛。这在纽约城不多见，走失的流浪狗大多都在第一时间被送到动物救助机构，在那等待被领养，或是一个月后实施安乐死。所以他不该在此处遇到一只迷路的大犬，还是一只瘸着左后腿浑身淋得透湿的大犬。史蒂夫这才发现下雨了，积水汇聚成水脉，一股股流入下水管道。  
史蒂夫没带伞。

出门前定是太慌乱了。上次开的药瓶再次已见底，时钟滴答着眼看就到平日里吃药的时刻了。他不敢耽搁，生怕又出现过去拿脑袋撞墙的行为。抓起钥匙钱包从家门冲出去，直奔最近的药店。

骑着摩托穿过大街小巷时他默算着药物用完的时间。比上个月又短了两天。可他此刻顾不得太多，一心担祈祷着不要出现戒断反应才好。

雨就是此刻开始下的。

而他未觉。

走出药店时史蒂夫抓着药片囫囵吞下，粗糙的表面膈应着喉咙，一路向下。终于感觉不到的时候，他心里一歇，放松的视线扫到一条湿漉漉的狗和满是积水的人行道。

大狗抬起脑袋略带警觉地望着他。

史蒂夫蹲下，手心朝地。这是向动物表示自己不存在威胁的动作。果然很有效，大狗放下脑袋，开始专注于自己的伤痛，喉咙里滚动着低沉的呜咽之声。

就它毛发的肮脏程度，看来在此处躺了许久了。

也许现在转身走掉才是更为明智的做法。

史蒂夫朝停靠在路边的摩托走去。

一辆黑色沃尔沃飞驰而过，一路泥水带尾烟。街边无辜中招的行人纷纷躲避咒骂。史蒂夫盯着大犬，忘了躲闪，一人一狗被溅了一身。大狗哀嚎一声，可随即又被哗啦的雨声盖了去。

看起来糟糕透顶。

去他妈的明智做法，他活了这么久就一次都没明智过。

史蒂夫半是恼怒半是无奈地走向大犬。

他再次蹲下，用尽量诚恳地语气问道，“你愿意跟我走吗？”

它瞄了他一眼，无动于衷。

深吸一口气，“我会好好照顾你的。等你养好伤就帮你找到饲主，好吗？”

大狗干脆闭上眼睛，它完全不懂面前这个跟自己看似有那么一点血缘关系的年轻人类为啥要对自己说这些。或许他就是个疯子也说不定。

男人转身，向某个方向奔跑了几步，消失在巷尾。

大犬爬在地上，前爪交叠着垫在头下。它不在乎男人去哪儿了，它只要等主人回来，主人说过要在这一直好好呆着，等他回来就给它吃甜甜圈。

它想念主人和主人的甜甜圈。

然后男人带着一个塑料袋回来了。它嗅得到，那是甜甜圈的味道。食物香气的刺激几乎让它条件反射似地摇起尾巴来。但它是条有尊严有党性的狗，它不会对着所有拿着食物的人就摇尾巴，哪怕那是它最爱吃的草莓味甜甜圈。

所以它弓起脊梁，强压下对男人点头摇尾的冲动，转而警惕地望着对方。

你有什么企图？

“我不知道你爱不爱吃这个，但我有一个朋友很爱吃。”

你知道我是不会轻易被收买的。

“我保证等你伤一好就送你回主人那去。”

你最好说话算话，不然我一定咬烂你家沙发。

“你喜欢吃草莓味的吗？我买了草莓味的。”

……好了，我跟你走。现在把甜甜圈给我。

史蒂夫抱起脏兮兮的大犬，丝毫不介意它身上的污水。反正自己也干净不到哪去。

“现在我们回家。”他拍拍大狗耷拉着地脑袋，“帅哥，你怎么轻的跟张纸一样。”

我能问下你买了几个草莓味的吗？

大狗在温暖的怀抱里低低地汪了一声。

\+ +

托尼坐在显示屏前，陷入沉思。距史蒂夫起死回生已有一天，可他总觉得有些不对劲。至于是什么，他无从知晓。隐隐的不安笼罩心头。

“贾维斯，队长那边怎么样？”

“纳米机器人显示压迫大脑皮层的积血全部清除完毕，语言功能区已恢复正常，目前正在对神经脉冲进行节律性调整，芯片出于未知因素已与神经元断开，进入永久性休眠状态，中枢神经有部分变异，可能是导致药物成瘾的原因。”

“奇怪了……”托尼双手交错，抵着下巴，“芯片为什么会突然休眠，队长的状况怎么会骤然恶化？解释不通啊。贾维斯，把队长苏醒前10小时的监控录像，还有生命体征检测的数据调出来。”

端倪一定在其中。指尖轻触屏幕，繁琐的数据立刻铺展开来。

没有，没有线索，没有丝毫线索。罪犯并未留下蛛丝马迹。未知IP入侵防火墙麻痹了AI系统，避开了所有的监控摄像，掐准了时间刚好在自己离开监护室实施犯罪。

“在罗杰斯队长体内检测到微量VX。初步判定是有人想致他于死地。”贾维斯说道。

“只是没料到这一举措会改变他的内环境[2]。清醒梦病毒出于自保，断开连接进入休眠。”托尼好笑地耸肩，“我得说，他还帮了我们一个大忙。”

“先生，目前无法判断疑犯性别。”

托尼摊手，说道，“五个罪犯中四个都是男性，不是我偏颇，从统计学概率上来讲……”他蓦然停住了，“但是高智商犯罪就不同了。”

 

史蒂夫没觉察到已经天黑了。越来越弱的观察力和警惕性无疑正告着他——药物成瘾正在严重损害大脑神经。他下意识握紧了手心里的药瓶。作为一名超级英雄，他能只身端掉海德拉的总部，可作为史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他既没有强壮的身体，也没有坚定的意志，只会屈服于对药物的渴望。

时间似沙漏般的深渊，他越堕越深，就要看不清来处。

一声犬吠将他拉回现实。大狗蹲在脚边，正襟危坐，脸上写满了“我要吃东西”。史蒂夫从桌上取下装甜甜圈的纸盒，对着它摆放好，做了一个“请”的手势。

“吃吧，你的晚餐。”

大犬毫不犹豫地叼起一块草莓味的，神情专注地吃起来，好像这不是什么5美元一盒的甜甜圈而是200美元一小块的澳洲和牛牛扒。

嘴里已经包着两块甜甜圈的家伙正试图往里塞进第三块。“嘿嘿，吃慢点，小心噎着。”史蒂夫有些担心地警告道，但他明白千万不要在一只狗狗进食地时候打扰它，不然你绝对会体验到什么叫做“动物凶猛”。

大犬没噎到，它又不是托尼·史塔克。它很顺利的塞下第三块并一起吞下肚。幸福地咂嘴样子倒很像记忆中的某人，史蒂夫柔化了目光。他不自觉地伸手抚摸着大犬毛茸茸的脊背，一小缕毛发竖了起来。

“我能叫你安东尼吗？”

大狗停下吞咽，它抬起头，安静地直视着男人的眼睛，纯粹的琥珀色的眼珠在鹅黄色灯光下倒映出对方柔和的面庞。它汪了一下。

好啊。

然后它垂下脑袋接着咀嚼。

笑容又多了几弧度的温暖。

\+ +

夜班起床喝水时他接到托尼的电话。犹豫了片刻，还是摁下接听键。听筒里吵闹的重金属摇滚和尖叫的人声立刻充斥了整间静谧的小屋子，他不由得皱起眉头。

“托尼？”史蒂夫试探地问道，他不清楚对方是否也知道了那个梦境和内心的自己，更不明白为何此时打电话来。

许久，电话里传来低沉破碎的声音，裹挟在过高的分贝中他几乎都听不清。“史蒂夫，我和小辣椒分手了。”

“分，分手了？”得知托尼不是不是为自己而来兴师问罪的，心情立刻轻松不少。这可真是罪恶。他慌忙压下即将上飘的语调，“听到这我很难过。”（I’m sorry to hear that.）

电话另一头的托尼似乎讪笑了一声，莫名其妙地说，“是的，你是该对不起。”（Yeah,you should be sorry.）对方喃喃地道，低声嘟嚷了一句别的什么，可他听不见。

“所以我要到你那里去，你得好好给我道歉…”人声开始骚动。

“什，什么？”

“给我洗好脖子等着…”他听见有东西跌落和破碎的声音。

“………………”

“托尼你说什么我听不清？”

轰然倒地的撞击声结束了一场莫名的通话。

史蒂夫丧气地坐在床边。手机屏幕在没开灯的房间里亮起一盏小小的白光，照亮了男人的侧脸。被吵醒的安东尼从窝里抬起头来，恼怒地望着他。史蒂夫抱歉地笑笑，笑容如同亮屏的荧光一样苍白无力，“朋友的电话，把你吵醒了，对不起。”

安东尼依旧愠怒地盯着他，并不满意这个答复。

史蒂夫叹口气，放下手机走到它面前蹲下来，语气认真，“很重要的电话来自很重要的朋友，他刚分手了，情绪不大好。所以——对不起？”

安东尼斜睃了他一眼，这才躺回窝中。他心语自己刚刚一定很像个白痴，居然跟安东尼严肃地道歉。然而他又无论如何狠不起心去欺瞒一只大狗……哦，天呐！狠不下心？！史蒂夫不禁掩面，他一定是蠢得没救了……

托尼在半小时后敲响了公寓的大门。

茶几上摆着两个玻璃杯，一杯装了泡腾片汽水一杯是蜂蜜水，史蒂夫正端坐在沙发间凝视着上面一道浅浅的划痕，他记不得是什么时候弄上去的了，总之，划痕挺新的，有可能是在自己昏迷……

毫无章法的敲门声醉鬼专用。史蒂夫打开门，迎面就是扑鼻的酒气和趔趄步履不稳的托尼，他差点倒在自己身上。深蓝色的斜纹西服被威士忌浇了个透，一缕发梢黏在额角，说话时打着酒嗝。

“好啊，大兵。”酒喝太多，连称呼都变了。

史蒂夫锁起眉心，没有去管对方一身浓重的酒味像个红酒梨一样湿湿嗒嗒，伸手拖住他即将垮下肩膀。

托尼抓住门框，想要撑起自己来，而两条腿像是橡胶，软绵绵地站不起来。于是他干脆挂在对方身上，任由凉透了的身体贪婪地汲取对方包裹在棉T恤下的温暖。淡淡的须后水味笼罩了嗅觉，不是什么高档品牌却意外地让人安心。

史蒂夫不自觉绷紧了身体。他感到秋初夜风下的威士忌已不复暖心的功用，而藏在逐渐凉透的昂贵西服下的家伙正在无不廉耻地偷取自己身上的热量。而他羞于承认地却是自己动摇过，有那么一会儿，他想过被托尼就这么依靠着，感受他温热鼻息扑在颈后，和萧瑟的风有一样的频率。但犹豫和挣扎不足以成为冲破理智的借口，史蒂夫最终还是坚决地伸出手，扒下赖在身上的托尼。对方哼哼唧唧地像只不满的小树懒，被大家伙强行从树冠拖到地面。然后他开口，强作镇定小心维护刚找回的表情。

“你喝多了。”毫无创意可言地复述道“对醉汉说的一千句话”第一位。

托尼翻了个白眼，这么烂透的开场白也只有40年代人才能想得到。

“我没喝多。”可他更加毫无创意地复述道“醉汉该回的一千句话”第一位。

他猜自己是被这个老古董带坏了，丧失了一切新奇的想法。

下一秒他感到小腿处有个毛乎乎的东西在磨蹭自己，托尼醉醺醺地抬眼，一只大狗，毛发干净，后腿有点瘸但还算健康。

托尼咧嘴笑了，酒气喷了史蒂夫一脸，“你还养狗啊，大兵。”

本是句揶揄的话，可史蒂夫听不出敌意。他一边喃喃重复着“你喝多了”这句没什么技术含量的对白，一边把托尼放到沙发上，顺带地破灭了树懒先生再次粘到自己身上的企图。

托尼像个破旧的麻布袋一样窝在沙发上，安静地看着天花板。气氛一下子尴尬起来，史蒂夫找不到挑起话头的机会，他们俩之间好像还没熟到可以静静坐在一个房间里各看各的的报纸一下午，期间无需交谈。

史蒂夫局促地来回搓动双手，反复打量着被威士忌一点一点润湿地布沙发。他不明白为什么要在自己家感到局促不安，可能是因为托尼表现得太像在自己的地盘了，他从来不认生。

于是他伸手拿过杯子，干涩地说道，“喝点蜂蜜，甜的对解酒有好处。”

托尼翻了个白眼，被酒精浸泡过后的声音略微沙哑，“我讨厌蜂蜜。”

哦，太好了，我也不喜欢蜂蜜。

他该说这个吗？托尼从某个该死而高档的酒吧里喝得醉醺醺地跑出来冒着被警察扔进局子里蹲上半个月的风险，就是过来听他对于蜂蜜水的看法吗？托尼失恋了，他和他青梅竹马的女友分手了。你该安慰他，这是你欠他的。所以说点什么啊，说点什么。

他没想到安东尼会率先打破沉寂。

它舔了托尼一口。

“喂，你，你这家伙在干嘛？”前一秒还安安静静躺在沙发上装死的托尼后一秒就不出意外地炸毛起来，因为有只狗在舔他的脸。他条件反射式地挣起来，脊背狠狠地抵着沙发靠背，活像只受惊的猫咪。

“估计是你身上甜甜圈的味道太浓了，”史蒂夫眼角藏不住笑意，“安东尼很爱吃甜甜圈。”

“安东尼？”托尼怀疑地重复道，他完全有理由相信这是史蒂夫某种未知的恶趣味。够不着脸，它改舔手了。

“喂，嘿！”

“捡它回来时，脖子上的铭牌这么写的。”史蒂夫忍不住撒了谎，虽然他一点都不期望能骗得过他。

不过托尼似乎信了，酒精使人反应迟钝。他重重地点点头，收回那一通即将脱口而出的“我对狗毛过敏会引起窒息反应所以请你现在就把它请出去”云云。

他不出意料地打了个喷嚏。

秋风如扎刺。

史蒂夫皱起脸，责备似地扫了他一眼，起身从衣柜里拿来干净的衣物，递到托尼跟前，“赶紧换上，免得感冒了。”

他感到自己现在就像是在外鬼混了一晚发现男友背着自己偷腥女高中生，凌晨哭哭啼啼回家时却被坐在客厅苦等了一晚上的老爸发现，可对方是怎么也硬不起心来摞下句狠话。

托尼没心没肺地笑了。也不管迅速脸红背过身的史蒂夫，他扒下身上黏糊糊的西服，扔到不怎么干净的地板上，换上史蒂夫递来的棉衣棉裤，散发着洗衣液和阳光的味道，是40年代人会在太阳底下铺晒开来的棉絮，挟着所有老旧的气息，包裹了自己冰凉的身躯。

衣服下摆可笑地遮到了屁股上，不过托尼毫不介意。这是美国队长穿过的衣服。像是大脑主神不在家一般，他嗤嗤笑着，望向史蒂夫。

史蒂夫被他盯得有些不大自在。他以为这会是个悲伤的夜晚，是托尼喝得烂醉跑到这里来哭诉或者砸东西，发泄后接着扯上自己喝，而他四倍于常人的新陈代谢却根本没有一醉方休的可能。接着他可能会发表一通关于“失恋时就要吃草莓甜甜圈和苹果派以及永远不该涨价的是卫生棉条和六美金一加仑的百威啤酒”的言论。

事实上对方既没有把自己当做人肉沙包，又没有在这狂倒苦水，没有过激言论，没有出格举动。只是一只迷失的小狗找不到回家的路，误打误撞来到一个还算温暖舒适的窝。一个失恋的家伙穿着湿透的衣服感了冒，裹在被窝中在别人的房里混混沌沌地睡了觉。一个笨拙的时间旅人闯入一个不属于自己的时代，他有过彷徨无助甚至自毁倾向，但此刻他只想看着对方偎依着自己的衬衫里，任由大脑忘了指令，自己愣在一旁。

这些曾都不属于他。

他曾经以为21世纪不会好，而自己孤身一人来也该孤身一人走。超级英雄不可能拥有太多可失去的东西。羁绊于他太过奢侈珍贵。可幸好他错了。不知不觉，已有太多人和物与他有了牵挂，他们像明亮的光纤，将这个异世界与四肢百骸相连，牵动五脏六腑。

他第一次想要活下去，守护来之不易的一切，他第一次想要去改变，满足某人所有的贪心，他第一次卸下所有成见戒备认真地看一看这个世界。

托尼睡颜如孩童，沉静安详。

“你是我的无价之宝[1]。”他用小到只有自己听得见的声音说道。

随后他接通了神盾总部的通信器。

“喂，是考森探员吗？”

6.<固守的离别和永垂不朽>

托尼赶上了小辣椒的班机。

银色劳斯莱斯在停机坪地面上发出刺耳的刹车声。他看到对方穿着巴宝莉米色套装就站在登机架前，掐着时间等待一个人出现。托尼明白是自己，他也明白该说再见了。

托尼走近小辣椒办公室，笑容随意。他大大咧咧地靠在办公桌前，端起桌上三倍浓缩的意式咖啡，夸张地做个鬼脸，“一大早就这么疲倦啊？”

小辣椒将视线从电脑屏幕前挪开，分给来者一个无奈的瞪视，长达三秒，指针走向八点整。好像这真是一个令人愉快的早晨。而只有彼此心知肚明，此刻已过，所有温存都将败给残酷的博弈。

托尼下车，他尽量控制步速别那么快。小辣椒消瘦的身影在视野里一步一步放大，他看得清她绷紧的下巴，一如既往的高昂着，她团住的手指，指节因用力而发白，还有她金色的发梢，就连最微弱的风都能带动。这些是他再为熟悉不过的了，如今他正要失去，不，他早就失去，当他从父亲那听来第一个关于美国队长的故事的时候，这一切就属于终将失去的那栏条目。

他知道她不会选择留下来。从被打上“不可获得”的印记起。

小辣椒皱起鼻子，她困惑或者愤怒时都爱做这个表情。

“不是我。”她不假思索地脱口而出。

我也希望不是你。托尼内心里暗自祈祷着自己是错的，可理智的情绪告诉他，托尼·史塔克今次也无比正确。是的，他不可能失误，不然这对不起他麻省理工的毕业证书。所以他咽了口唾沫，“我测了所有能骇进我防火墙的人心跳和呼吸频率，结果显示只有你在听到美国队长这个字眼时生命体征有了明显波动。是你出卖了你自己，小辣椒。”

“就那么肯定？”而她眼里看不出一点反问的神色，她已经承认了。

托尼没说话，他张不开口，内心抓挠着死咬着想要大声说出“不”，可到头来他只是翕合着，话语在舌头上徒劳地打着滚。

“你决定要走？”托尼问道，风大得他几乎睁不开眼。

“是的。”神情空洞而没有张力，像是之前的一场谈话已经吸干了她所有的生命力。

“嗯，那祝你一路平安。”托尼强迫自己摆正一个笑容，但从对方冷冷的面孔上他明白，自己一定做得很失败。  
“你也多保重。”

 

“再见。”

“再见。”

然后她上了飞机，随着上升气流消失成最远最小的一点。

然后他站在跑道，看机翼拖出白线成为最远最小的一点。

“故事总是很难结束，不是吗？”波茨笑着说。

\+ +

托尼睡醒的时候屋里只剩一个人，一只狗和一张写在白色便签上留言。

早餐在厨房里，希望你不讨厌苹果酱。PS：等着我。

“我最恨苹果酱了！”托尼咬着牙根对着空气大吼，吓醒了身边倦卧的大狗。接着他翻身下床，铁窗吱吱地对他大幅度动作发出抗议，光着脚丫走到厨房，餐台上放着切好的面包和苹果酱，还破天荒的放着一台新得像刚拆封一样的飞利浦的烤面包机，与周围老式的家具格格不入。托尼骂骂咧咧地接通电源放进面包，也不管自己还没刷牙洗脸的就大肆嚼起了沾满果酱的烤得微焦的面包片。

茶几上还躺着揉皱的纸片，他不明白“等着我”是什么意思，在哪等，等多久，要是史蒂夫会和七十年前一样不辞而别而一过又是半个多世纪了怎么办？托尼心烦意乱地把面包塞进肚里，不过既然他要求自己等他，那么也一定是有他确切的理由的。抱着“要是你敢糊弄我我绝对刨地三尺把你找出再狠狠揍你一顿”的心情，托尼结束了他的早餐。

他真没多少胃口可言。

\+ +

史蒂夫正在经受煎熬。

他不懂为什么戒断反应会如此严重。身体的每一寸血管，每一个细胞仿佛都化为一只只抓挠的手，从皮下挣扎着想要挣脱。皮肤敏感到容不得任何风吹草动，连最轻微的触碰都会引来刺骨的疼痛。可这都不是最坏的。  
最坏的是他似乎不会疲倦。

四肢不受控制地挥舞，砸向一切可以破坏的东西。脑内的自制力已经下降到最弱，体内幼稚狂暴的野兽挣脱了束缚正在破土而出。

他恨不得有谁来打昏自己。

可所有人都只是看着，看着一个人在密闭的戒断室了痛苦地狰狞到失去人形。

幸好第二波戒断反应已经过去了。

史蒂夫瘫倒在地板上，像只脱了线的木偶般，一动不动。和他方才暴走时的情形形成了太过鲜明的对比。神盾局的人员就站在外面，可没人敢靠近。一位失控了的超级英雄有如一颗不知何会爆炸的炸弹，谁都不愿赌一把被碾成碎片的几率。如果他真的丧失神智了，神盾局会有一套应对方案的。

很现实，很无奈。

\+ +

托尼在逐渐失去耐心。他从不是个能安分等待的人，第五天已然是他的极限。屋内一切静止的物体都让他烦躁不堪。如果他想找，一定可以轻松办到。可他不想让史蒂夫失望，这是他对自己有过的唯一请求。

“所以说你倒是快点出现啊！”

托尼的怒吼吓坏了安睡的安东尼。

\+ +  
史蒂夫正处在第七波和第八波戒断反应的中场休息期。他歪歪倒倒地依墙坐着，口中食物如同嚼蜡。想要集中精神思考一件事变得无比艰难，大脑像被不锈钢搅拌机翻搅过一遍，浑浑噩噩地不知在何处散落。

他花了好久才弄明白自己在想说“我永不后悔”。

然后又一波刺痛毁掉了他好容易才收束的思绪。

他怕自己等不来一个结局。

 

\+ +  
托尼明白只消自己轻点指尖，贾维斯就会把一切搞定，是的，世界第一的AI，无比只得信赖。可他沿着键盘边沿悄悄点点，甚至弹起了莫扎特的《土耳其进行曲》仍就下不定决心。不管是多么卑微的请求，世界上总有那么一两个人让你舍不得辜负。

“……”托尼对着天花板重重地叹了口气，起身离去。就此放弃违背了托尼体内每一根叫嚣着“回去”的神经，他万分确信自己是在违背基因图谱的设定，再这样下去说不定就能篡改基因密码直接升级为托尼2.0了。

“回来后你最好能跟我解释清楚。”他压低声音，不知在说给谁听。

\+ +

史蒂夫现在很清醒，说真的，他对此非常奇怪，因为理论上他正在经受第二十九次考验。他安静地坐在床旁，盯着玻璃墙外的时钟，几乎感受不到什么涌动的渴望和疼痛。后脑还是有点懵懵的，估计是三天前的一次反复时脑袋磕在墙上了。

他平静地思索着，知道自己离胜利不远了。这么些天来，他从未停止模拟那一刻的画面，以及出去后该干什么。

他想也许该回家洗个热水澡。

可在这之前呢？

他看见考森特工走到对讲机前，虽然依然是一脸扑克样，可上扬的语调出卖了他的内心。

“队长，你成功了。”

他决定去买甜甜圈。

\+ +

如果你问八岁的托尼最想要什么，你会得到“美国队长等身人形抱枕一个这样我就不会怕黑了。”

如果你问十二岁的托尼想不想要“美国队长人形抱枕”，你会得到“人形抱枕？算了吧，全套手办就够了。”

如果你问十八岁的托尼想不想要“美国队长人形抱枕或是全套手办”，你会得到“那些玩意我早有了，现在只要你能让我瞧一眼美国队长，哪怕就一眼。”很明显，这就跟证明“1+1=2”你完全不可能办到。

如果你问你问三十岁的托尼“让你瞧一眼美国队长怎么样”，你会得到“拜托，那老冰棍现在冻得僵僵的，我就是把他上了都可以。当然，开个玩笑。他要是能瞧我一眼就好了。”

如果你问三天前的托尼“他瞧你一眼了吗”，你会得到“让那个混蛋给我来个短信、电话、MSN、Facebook、飞鸽传书、狼烟烽火，随他便，怎么样都行，老子把他弄醒不是为了给他玩人间蒸发的！”

如果你问现在的托尼“美国队长给你捎个信了吗”，你会得到“你家的蓬头坏了忽冷忽热我一定是智商被整条街拉低了才修不好的还有我不要给安东尼洗澡它完全不听我的还甩我一身水而且我也不要一个人带它出去洗我找不到项圈了。”

如果你问明天的托尼“你修好蓬头洗了安东尼没”，你或许会得到“一切搞定”这样的话。或许什么也得不到。

为什么？

因为他听到有人转动门锁的声音盖过了电视里纽约双雄战况的NBA解说，因为他起身太快而绊倒了吃剩一半的苹果酱，因为他大力甩开门弄坏了生着铜绿的门把手，因为他抬头上仰，是熟悉的眉眼熟悉的金发，熟悉的笑容甜度过高，比氢聚变氦还要明亮千倍万倍，因为他终于开口，跨过了名为世纪的等待与颤抖，然后他说，

“欢迎回来，史蒂夫。”

 

End


End file.
